The Chamber of Secrets
by TeoBlaise
Summary: The Potters return for their second year at Hogwarts. Whispers follow them everywhere they go, Rose is acting strangely and secrets are being kept. Odd things are beginning to happen to them. Will they survive the year as the proclaimed Slytherin heirs?
1. Disappointments

Disclaimer: As always, anything that you happen to recognize regrettably does not belong to me but to the most divine, J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1: Disappointments **

"Ruddy owls!" Uncle Vernon yelled in the early morning of July 31st. Four heads popped up in the darkness of their room as they prepared for the arrival of their dear uncle. "If you can't control those owls, they will have to go!"

"They're bored." Harry tried to explain yet another time to his dim witted uncle. "If only they could be let out at night to fly-"

Uncle Vernon just slammed the door as he left their room disgruntled. This was the third time this week they were awoken by the yells of their relative. They themselves hardly ever woke up to the hoots of Hedwig and Lily, the two owls that shared their cramped room. This was of course because they were quite use to hearing owls on a regular basis and therefore had no trouble sleeping through the noise.

The owls though, weren't the only non-human occupants of Number 4 Privet Drive. In fact, this room was also inhabited by a young green snake and a snow-white cat. They however, were not locked up in their cages. Annabelle, the cat, had escaped this travesty by being what their Uncle Vernon had classified as normal and Devious, the snake, had managed to stay hidden from his master's unfortunate relatives. The owls, one of black and one of white, were of the most unlucky circumstances. Padlocked in their cages, they were starting to get more than slightly restless.

"_Pathetic human."_ Devious hissed as he slithered out from the thin blanket and onto the stomach of a shaggy black haired boy. "_Can I not bite him master, just this once perhaps?"_

"_As much as I wish I could say yes, I doubt that would do us much good." _Julian answered his friend with a smile.

"_Give it a rest you two, go back to sleep." _Another voice joined in, this one distinctly more feminine. Dorinda, a wavy black haired girl, turned over and snuggled into her sister. This one had thick red locks instead and was staring at her owl, Lily, in sadness.

"Only a little longer girl, I promise." Rose whispered but her owl gave her a look of contempt and put her head beneath her wing.

The fact that they had owls or spoke to snakes however was not the only reasons their relatives disliked them. The Dursley's disliked anything that could be considered not normal in anyway. They prided themselves on being exceptionally regular. They had a perfect lawn, a tidy house and a single son. And so did the other twenty houses on their block. However, the Dursley's had one discrepancy in their perfect life, one that they were constantly trying to hide from their nosy neighbors.

The Dursley's household in fact, housed four other children and they were extraordinarily _not_ normal. The Potters were magical. Wizards and witches that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately for both parties, it was the summer and the four Potter's were now home on vacation and practically all of the magical belongings had been locked away in their old bedroom, the cupboard beneath the stairs.

Dorinda, the smartest of the four had managed to sneak a single book in her jacket before Uncle Vernon could lock away the rest of their belongings. It was all gone, their wands, Harry's broomstick and all of their text books. It almost seemed like a dream now without all the constant reminders that it had indeed been real. It would have helped of course if their friends from Hogwarts had written but not one of them had received a single letter. It was beginning to get to them in a way and frustrations were all starting to rise.

"Still awake Harry?" Julian sighed awhile later as the sun started to stream in through their bedroom window.

"Yes, couldn't sleep." Harry answered, turning over slowly to look at his brother. He was careful not to bump into Rose too much. He didn't wish to wake her. They all had the pleasure of sleeping on a single bed, which after every year was beginning to get more and more difficult to accomplish.

"Having nightmares again?" Julian asked in concern. "About Voldemort I bet?"

"Yeah." Harry whispered. All his nightmares were about Voldemort lately, ever since their latest confrontation.

When the Potters were barely a year old, an evil wizard, Voldemort, had attempted to kill them. However, when the killing curse was cast, it was Voldemort who supposedly died instead. In the first year at Hogwarts though, they had discovered that Voldemort had only lost his body and was in every aspect still alive. They made it through horrifying traps and Harry once again met Voldemort face to face and survived. The same however could not be said about their Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quirrell.

"Well try not to think about it too much." Julian suggested with another sigh. "After all, today is to be a day of celebration."

"Yeah I know." Harry finally smiled as he reached for his glasses. "Happy Birthday, Julian."

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Julian replied as a mischievous glint entered his eyes. He looked at Harry with a devilish grin and motioned towards their sisters. Harry nodded knowingly as the two boys attacked.

"I want more bacon." Dudley blubbered from his seat at the table. His bottom flared out over both edges of his chair.

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance."

"Nonsense, I never went hungry when I went to Smeltings." Uncle Vernon disagreed as he readily stuffed his mouth as well.

"Pass the frying pan." Dudley demanded turning and smiling at Harry.

"Ah now, now Dudley, you seem to have forgotten the magic word." Julian waved his finger in his cousin's face.

This meek little sentence however viewed by the Dursley's was quite heart stopping. Dudley managed to fall off his chair and went crashing to the floor. The kitchen practically shook. Aunt Petunia screamed in horror as she clasped her hands to her mouth and Uncle Vernon all but jumped to his feet in anger. The veins on his neck were throbbing. Dorinda shook her head at the stupidity of her brother, Rose grimaced in anticipation and Harry sighed due to the smile on Julian's face. It would undoubtedly make things worse for them.

"What have I told you about saying that word in this house!" Uncle Vernon roared, spit was spraying the table generously. "How dare you threaten Dudley with your abnormality!"

"If only I had." Julian mumbled dreamily. He couldn't even begin to imagine the reactions of his relatives if he _had_ actually threatened Dudley with the use of magic.

"Think its funny do you boy! I will not tolerate any mention of that word or your abnormality in this house!" Uncle Vernon thundered, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Alright calm down will you." Julian agreed as Dudley's cup of milk spilt over from the force of Uncle Vernon's fist. Rose scooted her chair back as the milk threatened to spill on her.

"Clean up this mess." Uncle Vernon demanded as he took his seat once more. Rose got up at once to clean it but Harry pushed her back down in her seat. He instead went to grab the rag. "As we all know, today is a very important day."

They knew it was hopeless to actually think that Uncle Vernon might have remembered their birthday but they couldn't help but lift their heads in surprise at his declaration. Uncle Vernon had a bit of egg dangling off his big black mustache. His double chin wiggled against his little neck that he had left and once again, they all couldn't be happier that they didn't look at all like their relatives.

Uncle Vernon was a large man whose face was permanently a puce color. His son, Dudley, was well on his way to being his father's clone. He was short, stout and pathetically dim witted. Aunt Petunia was bony and horse faced with thin brown hair. Her face always seemed to be scrunched up as if she had smelled something particularly revolting.

They were all quite skinny and short perhaps from the lack of a proper diet growing up. Dorinda, Julian and Harry all had jet-black hair. Harry's was messy as if he had just stepped off his broomstick while his brother's was shaggy and wavier like Dorinda's. Rose was the sole inheritor of their mother, Lily's, thick red locks. They all had been genetically blessed with the stunning emerald green eyes of their mother, Harry's being bespectacled. Above their eyes, on their otherwise unblemished skin, lay four jagged cuts. This was perhaps their most identifying feature in the wizarding world, it served as a reminder to all, of their first encounter with Voldemort.

An unfortunate event that led them to have to live with their horrid relatives due to the devastating murders of their parents, the tension in the house only grew as they themselves got older.

"Now this could very well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career at Grunnings." Uncle Vernon continued. The siblings all shared a series of dramatic eye rolls. "I think we should run through the schedule one more time."

"Been over it enough I think." Julian muttered, taking another bite of his toast bitterly. Vernon just gave him an annoyed glare.

"We shall all be in position at eight o'clock, Petunia you will be-"Uncle Vernon began again.

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home." Aunt Petunia replied, a horribly fake smile smashed into her thin face.

"Good, good!" Uncle Vernon clapped his chubby hands together. "And Dudley?"

"I will be waiting at the door." Dudley answered, his face transforming into a simpering grin. "May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"Oh they will love him!" Aunt Petunia cried as Dorinda mock threw up in her napkin. They all snickered quietly but stopped as soon as Uncle Vernon rounded on them.

"And you Dorinda?" Vernon's eyes glinted dangerously but Dorinda sighed nonplussed.

"I will be up in the room, making no noise and pretending that I do not exist." Dorinda said just as she had rehearsed. Julian hid a smile.

"Exactly." Uncle Vernon said happily. "I will then lead them into the lounge, introduce you Petunia and pour them drinks. At eight fifteen-"

"I will announce dinner." Aunt Petunia interjected.

"And you Dudley?" Uncle Vernon urged.

"May I take you through to the dining room Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his horrendously fat arm to the invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman." Aunt Petunia squealed, practically in tears. It was honestly becoming a bit too much for the rest of them.

"And you Julian?" Uncle Vernon asked viciously. For he knew surely that if any of the deviled Potters were going to ruin this night, surely it would be Julian.

"I will be up in the room, making no noise and pretending I do not exist." Julian grinned. "Pity, I always valued the fact that I existed."

"Precisely, now we should all try to get in a few compliments. Any suggestions Petunia?" Uncle Vernon ignored Julian's sarcasm.

"Vernon tells me you're an excellent golfer Mr. Mason…do tell me where you got your dress Mrs. Mason?" Aunt Petunia suggested sickly.

"Perfect. Dudley?" Vernon looked at his son proudly.

"How about, we had to write an essay at school about our hero Mr. Mason and I wrote about you." Dudley's face was too sweet to bear. Aunt Petunia began to sob hysterically while all four of the Potter's hid their faces from view as they burst into fits of laughter.

"And you, boy." Uncle Vernon gestured to Harry, who was trying his best to keep his face straight as he emerged from beneath the table.

"I'll be in the room, making no noise and pretending that I do not exist." Harry repeated.

"Too right you will!" Uncle Vernon agreed. "And Rose, you'll be?"

"In the room as well, making no noise and pretending that I do not exist." Rose recited, her face resigned.

"The Masons do not know anything about you four and I wish to keep it that way." Uncle Vernon said as the other two Dursley's nodded disdainfully. "After dinner, we'll head to the lounge and I will bring the subject of drills up. If all goes to plan, I will have the deal signed before the news at ten and we'll be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Dorinda mumbled, standing up.

"Right well I'm off to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me in town. You four stay out of your Aunt's way." Uncle Vernon snarled as he left the room.

Silently, they all headed out the back door. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining bright and warm in the sky. They squeezed onto the wooden bench that sat in the small garden, no one talked for a moment. But soon, Julian broke the silence.

"Doubt they'll like us anymore in Majorca than they do here." He spoke honestly as he closed his eyes and soaked up the sun.

"Probably not but who honestly cares." Dorinda sighed and stood up to pace around the garden. Sitting so close to her siblings in this heat was highly unwelcome by her own body. "Nobody apparently."

"It's our birthday, our twelfth birthday. We should be celebrating." Rose reminded them but her voice faltered. She hadn't received a single letter from her friend Blaise or even Hagrid and admittedly it hurt her feelings.

"Celebrating _what_ exactly, the fact that we haven't any friends?" Harry replied bitterly. His anger over the lack of letters from Ron and Hermione was apparent.

"I'd imagine I wouldn't even mind the sight of Malfoy at this moment." Dorinda chuckled darkly. Draco Malfoy was Julian's best friend but the rest of the family didn't care for him much.

"I knew you chaps would get along one day." Julian responded cheerfully. He turned his head towards Harry however when the boy suddenly got up and was staring peculiarly into the hedge. "Harry?"

"Did you see that?" Harry asked, perplexed. He had been staring off into the hedge just a moment before and he could have sworn he had seen two large green eyes staring back at him. "I swear I saw that hedge looking at me."

"Going a bit mad in the sun brother?" Julian inquired in concern, staring into the now vacant hedge. No eyes were in sight.

"I know what day it is." Dudley appeared in the garden suddenly, singing.

"What?" Harry asked confusedly as he refused to take his eyes off the hedge.

"I know what day it is." Dudley repeated happily.

"Oh dear cousin, have you finally learned the days of the week?" Dorinda said snidely. Her contempt was obvious on her face.

"Today is your guys' birthday." Dudley sneered. "How come you didn't get any cards or presents? Don't you have any friends at that freak school?"

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about out school Dudley." Rose advised him quietly, glancing back towards the kitchen.

"Why are you staring at that hedge?" Dudley asked towards Harry as he hitched up his trousers which were falling off his fat bottom.

"I'm trying to decide what the best spell would be to set it on fire." Harry said in a most serious voice. Dudley stumbled back at once, his face alight with fear as he looked at all of their serious faces.

"You can't, dad told you you're not allowed to do magic. He said he would chuck you out and you haven't got any friends! There isn't anyone else to take you lot!" Dudley yelled, terrified.

"Jiggery pokery! Hocus pocus! Squiggly wiggily!" Rose suddenly yelled in a fierce voice. The other Potter's looked surprised at their quiet sister's outburst.

"Mum!" Dudley yelled as he tripped trying to cower back towards the house. "Mom they're doing you know what!"

Aunt Petunia knew of course that Rose hadn't really performed any magic as Dudley wasn't hurt but that didn't stop her from aiming a soapy frying pan at their heads. They all quickly ducked out of the way but Aunt Petunia wasn't finished with them yet. They were given a list of chores that needed to be finished and they wouldn't be allowed to eat again until they were finished.

While they slaved over their chores, Dudley pranced around with ice cream in his chubby hands. More than once, Julian had accidently tripped the prat and in doing so, more chores had been added to their already long list. The sun burnt the back of their necks and their muscles ached. It had surprised them all; even Rose that she had rose to Dudley's bait. It just wasn't her at all but she supposed that it was due to the fact that Dudley had hit a nerve about not having any friends.

It wasn't until half past seven in the evening when at last, Aunt Petunia called them inside. They were all sweaty, dirty and exhausted from the long day of work. On top of the fridge was the dessert for the night, a pudding topped with whipped cream and in the oven was a loin of roast pork.

"Get in here and walk on the newspaper!" Aunt Petunia ushered them all in, they were grateful for the cool shade the kitchen brought. "Eat quickly; the Masons will be here soon."

Aunt Petunia pointed to the single plate that had two pieces of bread for them each and four lumps of cheese. It hardly was a decent dinner after all the work they had done today but they didn't complain. Their stomachs were growling in anticipation, so they hurried and shoved the food down their throats. Quickly, they left the kitchen before Aunt Petunia could begin to berate them more. As they passed the lounge they saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley putting on their dinner jackets. The door bell rang as soon as they reached the top of the stairs and Uncle Vernon's puce face looked up at them.

"Remember one sound!" Uncle Vernon reminded them as he sliced his finger across his throat.

They tiptoed over to their room and went to collapse on their inviting bed.

Only problem was, there was already someone on it.

And that someone had large green eyes.

* * *

AN: Hello, so here we go with the first chapter to the second installment to the Potters story. I hope it is up to standard and that perhaps I might actually receive a few reviews for it. Thanks for all the support through the years.

Mettea


	2. Punishments

Disclaimer: As always, anything that you happen to recognize regrettably does not belong to me but to the most divine, J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2: Punishments**

Julian only just managed to cover Rose's mouth before she let out a muffled scream. The creature had bat-like ears and bulgy green eyes that stared at them in awe. He was wearing a ratty old pillowcase with ripped holes for his skinny arms and legs. Harry knew that this was what he had seen watching him earlier that day. Downstairs, they heard Dudley greet Mr. and Mrs. Mason and they suddenly remembered where they were. As they all stared, the creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that his long thin nose touched the floor.

"Um, hello." Rose greeted the creature gently, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Rose Potter!" said the creature, his voice quite high. They were sure it could be heard downstairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet the Potters. Tis such an honor!"

"Thank you." Harry said politely as he took a seat at their single desk chair. "Who are you?"

"Dobby, Harry Potter. Just Dobby sir. Dobby the house-elf." The creature responded happily.

"Could you perhaps keep it down?" Dorinda asked with a grimace. "Only our relatives are downstairs in an important business meeting." Aunt Petunia's high fake laughter rang throughout the house.

"She doesn't mean to be rude, Mister Dobby but this isn't really a good time for us to be having a house-elf in our bedroom." Rose explained gently, going to sit on the bed but she flinched in surprise when Dobby burst in to a loud sob.

"Rose Potter calling Dobby a mister!" Dobby cried out hysterically. Everyone looked around frantically as the noise downstairs quieted. "How kind of her to do that for Dobby!"

"Dobby please calm down." Harry whispered urgently, going over to the house-elf. "Here why don't you sit?"

"Sit _down!" _Dobby sobbed not at all calmed. "Never, ever has Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard like an equal!"

"We didn't mean to offend you." Rose offered as an apology but Dobby's sobs wouldn't stop.

"Offend Dobby!" Dobby was clearly overcome with their politeness.

Julian frustratingly picked up the light house-elf and set him on the bed next to Rose, in a last ditch effort to calm him down. It took a few minutes before the house-elf quieted enough and got over a bout of hiccups, so they could again begin to talk to him about the reason he was in their room. Dobby stared up at them with adoring watery eyes.

"Dobby not that we don't want you here but is there any particular reason you decided to visit?" Dorinda asked slowly. She didn't want to risk upsetting the sensitive creature again.

"Oh yes, Dobby has come to tell the Potters, it is difficult. Dobby wonders where to begin." The house-elf struggled with his words.

"The beginning is always a decent place I say." Julian encouraged Dobby with a small smile.

"Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming here tonight." Dobby began his eyes fearful but resigned.

"Punish yourself but whatever for?" Rose asked abashed. Dorinda threw her a glare, warning her to not push Dobby into tears once more.

"Dobby's family has not allowed Dobby to come and warn the Potters and Dobby is a house-elf, bound to serve one wizarding family and house forever. Dobby must punish himself for disobeying his masters." Dobby spoke gravely, eyeing the table lamp.

"Masters?" Harry inquired, his face surprised. "Don't they care if you punish yourself Dobby?"

"Oh no, sir, no. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something sir and they just let Dobby get on with it. Sometimes they remind Dobby to do extra punishments." Dobby explained.

"Well they can't be very decent wizards then if they are allowing you to punish yourself for nothing!" Rose complained unhappily. She couldn't imagine ever having to order the poor creature in front of her to actually harm himself. Dobby shook his head and soon after, his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Bad Dobby!" Dobby suddenly reprimanded himself, launching his face towards the window. Julian however was quick to grab the lithe house-elf and prevented the obvious ruckus that would have occurred and alerted Uncle Vernon. But Julian's hold didn't stop Dobby from punching himself brutally in the face a few times. "Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby _stop_ it." Dorinda hissed menacingly as she grabbed the tiny struggling fists. "You have not done anything wrong to warrant this punishment."

"Dobby almost spoke ill of his family Miss Dorinda." Dobby sobbed softly. "Dobby had to punish himself."

"Dobby how come you don't leave or escape?" Harry asked sadly, he had thought that they had had it bad here with the Dursleys. At least they were still at free will to talk badly about their relatives as much as they wanted without physical repercussion.

"A house elf must be set free sir and Dobby's family would never set him free. Dobby will serve the family until he dies." Dobby said. They all looked at him sullenly.

"Can't anyone help you? I mean can't _we_ help you Dobby?" Rose whispered sincerely. Dobby stared for a moment with wide eyes before he again burst into loud sobs of gratitude.

"Dobby please be quiet!" Harry urged. "If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here!"

"Oh hmm doesn't look as if that did the trick Harry!" Dorinda chastised her brother. "Oh right that's probably cause he can't _hear_ you over his loud wails!"

"The Potters want to help Dobby!" Dobby cried, making Julian flinch. "Dobby has heard of your greatness but of your goodness, Dobby never knew!"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call us great." Dorinda said awkwardly, her face growing hot.

"Speak for yourself sister." Julian said puffing his chest out proudly. Dorinda rolled her eyes.

"So modest and humble too!" Dobby's eyes were aglow in reverence. "The Potters speak not of their triumph over the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort." Harry corrected the elf absently. Memories began to surface again in his head of just a few weeks ago.

"Ah speak not the name sir! Speak not the name!" Dobby covered his ears and moaned.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron…" Harry trailed off as a pang of hurt hit him at the mention of his best friend. Dobby leaned in with wide eyes.

"Dobby has heard that the Potters have met the Dark Lord for a second time just a few weeks ago and that they escaped once again!" Dobby stated, his eyes questioning. They all nodded, their own eyes cast downward.

"Ah so valiant and bold the Potters! They have braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to warn them, to protect them even if that means punishment for Dobby. The Potters must _not_ return to Hogwarts." Dobby said his face grave. Silence followed, the only noise that could be heard was from downstairs, the distance voice of Uncle Vernon grumbling.

"Bullocks!" Julian finally uttered, outraged at even the thought of not returning to Hogwarts. His declaration seemed to awaken his siblings out of their own stupors.

"We have to go back Dobby. Hogwarts is our home!" Rose tried to explain hysterically. No one seem to care if they made noise now, not returning to Hogwarts wasn't an option.

"We belong in your world Dobby. The wizarding world! Term starts September first and we have to be there." Harry said frantically. "It's all that's keeping us going."

"No, no, no!" Dobby squeaked. He shook his head hard making his ears actual flap. "The Potters must stay where they are safe. They are too great, too good to lose. If they is to return to Hogwarts they will be in mortal danger!"

"Why?" Dorinda asked harshly.

"There is a plot, Miss Dorinda Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby answered, his whole body was now trembling. "Dobby has known for many months now. The Potters must not put themselves in peril. Too important the Potters are!"

"What kind of terrible things Dobby?" Rose asked concerned.

"Who's plotting them?" Dorinda demanded at the same time. Her voice had become quite severe in her agitation. Dobby made a funny choking noise before he banged his head against the wall. Julian tightened his hold on the elf and moved away to stand in the middle of the room. "Dobby!"

"Stop it Dorinda. He can't tell us." Rose scolded her sister who threw a nasty glare at her. "It's okay Dobby we understand."

"Why are you warning us then?" Julian inquired curiously. Harry's eyes suddenly lit up.

"This doesn't have to do anything with Voldemort, sorry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does it?" Harry asked Dobby, who eyed the wall again. "You could just shake your head yes or no."

Dobby slowly shook his head no.

"No, sir, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sir." Dobby elaborated, his eyes were wide however as if he were trying to give them a hint. But either they were complete idiots or the hint wasn't obvious.

"He hasn't got a brother has he?" Harry wondered in horror but Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.

"Well then who could possibly cause such havoc on Hogwarts that we shouldn't return?" Dorinda asked her hands on her hips impatiently. "Dumbledore is there for one thing, I suspect you know Dumbledore don't you?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Dobby knows it Miss. Dobby has heard that his powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself at the height of his strength Miss Dorinda." Dobby lowered his voice to a whisper. "But there are powers that Dumbledore doesn't, that any decent wizard wouldn't dare…"

Suddenly Dobby leapt out of Julian's hold, surprising him as he hadn't been holding tightly enough as he listened intently. Dobby went for the lamp but Dorinda tackled him to the bed before he could properly grab it. Rose gasped in horror at her sister's actions but before she could say anything about it, they heard the sounds of Uncle Vernon ascending the stairs.

"Dudley must have left his television on, the little tyke!" Uncle Vernon's voice reached them.

"Quick put him in the closet!" Julian urged his sister who practically threw poor Dobby in and shut the door. Just in time as well cause as soon as the closet door was shut, their own door was thrown open.

"What the devil are you four doing up here?" Uncle Vernon spit out angrily. His eyes were small and beady in irritation as he surveyed the guilty looking faces of his nephews and nieces. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke. One more sound out of this room and you all will wish you had never been born!" He stomped out of the room and Dorinda slowly let Dobby out of the closet. She bent down to grab him forcefully but stopped at Rose's voice.

"Oh give it a rest Dorinda and leave him alone." Rose pushed pass her sister and grabbed Dobby's hand and led him back over to the bed. "He has come at great expense to himself to warn us. The least you could do is offer him some of your lacking manners."

"See what it's like here though for us Dobby?" Harry ignored both his sisters. "See why we have to return to Hogwarts? It's the only place we're accepted, where we have actual friends."

"Maybe." Rose said sadly, thinking of the absent letters from Blaise. He _had _after all said he was going to write her.

"Friends who don't even write to the Potters?" Dobby said slyly.

"Well they've probably just been busy that's all." Rose answered softly.

"Wait a minute how do you know our friends haven't been writing us?" Julian asked suddenly, his voice suspicious. Dobby shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"You mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best." Dobby tried to explain nervously.

"Have you been stopping our letters?" Harry asked incredulously. Rose looked hurt.

"Dobby has them here sir." Dobby assured them as he pulled out a think stack of envelopes from his pillowcase clothing. Harry could make out the neat scrawl of Hermione and the untidy scribble of Ron. Julian himself saw the exaggerated cursive of Draco. Dobby blinked up at them anxiously.

"Not so forgiving now are you Rose?" Dorinda said snidely as she saw the longing on Rose's face.

"The Potters mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped that if the Potters thought that their friends had forgotten them that they may not wish to return to school." Dobby audibly gulped at the murderous look Dorinda's own face held.

"It has to be illegal to intercept our mail." Dorinda stated logically. Julian however didn't wait for negotiations; he leapt towards Dobby who quickly moved out of the way. Julian landed on the bed next to Rose.

"Julian!" Rose exclaimed, appalled at her brother's behavior. She looked to Harry for help but he too only had eyes for the letters in Dobby's hands. Harry and Julian exchanged looks.

"The Potters can have the letters if only they gives Dobby their word! The Potters mustn't return to Hogwarts. This is a danger that the Potters cannot face! Say you will not go back!" Dobby backed away towards the door.

"No!" Harry said briskly. "Give me my friend's letters!"

"Then the Potters leave Dobby no choice." Dobby said sadly. The creature threw open the door as Harry threw himself at Dobby and manage to capture the house-elf's ankle but Dobby managed to pull out of his grasp and took off out of the room.

Harry lay on the floor looking back at his terrified siblings. Suddenly they all tore off after the house-elf, silently jumping over Harry on the ground. Harry hurried after. Dorinda got to the top of the stairs first and only patiently made it down a few steps before she jumped the rest of them. She landed cat like at the foot of the stairs, ready to spring as she looked for Dobby.

"I know she's our sister but sometimes, she _is_ rather scary." Julian remarked, his eyes wide. Rose and Harry nodded in agreement before they followed quickly after Dorinda.

"Tell that very funny story about the American plumbers Mr. Mason. Petunia has been dying to hear." Uncle Vernon's voice came from the dining room. They met Dorinda in the kitchen and lost their breath at the sight. Dobby was crouched atop the corner cabinet and Aunt Petunia's prized dessert dish was floating up by the ceiling.

"No." Harry croaked out in horror. "They will kill us Dobby."

"Harry Potter must say he isn't going back to Hogwarts." Dobby shook his head defiantly.

"Please Dobby can't we just go back to the room and talk about this?" Rose suggested, her eyes beginning to fill with horrified tears.

"Say that you won't go back Rose Potter." Dobby urged again shaking his head.

"Dobby come on lets be men about this." Julian said seriously. Dorinda sent him a dubious look.

"Julian Potter please tell Dobby you won't go back to Hogwarts?" Dobby pleaded with the slightly taller brother.

"Ugh Dobby come on we're not going to stay here!" Dorinda whispered exasperated. "Be real, we _are _going to return to Hogwarts."

"Then I'm sorry Dorinda Potter." Dobby shook his head sadly. "Dobby must do it for the Potters own good."

They gasped as the pudding fell to the floor in an earsplitting crash. Cream splattered the walls and windows as the dish shattered into millions of pieces. Dobby vanished with a sound like the crack of a whip. Screams were heard from the dining room. Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen and found the Potters covered from head to toe in their dessert. All of their mouths hung open in shock and their emerald eyes were wide as they stared not at Uncle Vernon but at the spot that Dobby had previously been.

"Petunia's sister's kids. Very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets them so we decided to keep them upstairs." Uncle Vernon explained quickly as the Masons entered the kitchen. "Petunia?"

"I'm sure we have some ice-cream then Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" Petunia offered with a frail smile. "Come on lets go back to the dining room, yes?"

"As soon as they leave I swear!" Uncle Vernon muttered to them softly as Aunt Petunia ushered the Masons out. "Clean this mess up!"

They all sent each other looks but not wanting to test their luck tonight, they quickly got to work. Dorinda and Rose began to wash the walls and windows, Harry mopped the floor and Julian swept up the glass. Uncle Vernon might have still been able to make the deal with Mr. Mason if only the owl didn't show up ten minutes later. Aunt Petunia was handing out after dinner mints when the large barn owl swooped in the dining room window. It flew right over a terrified Mrs. Mason who ran from the room and out of the house screaming, not even noticing the letter the owl had dropped right atop her very head. Apparently, according to an enraged Mr. Mason, his wife was deathly afraid of birds of all kinds. He thought this to be a joke and left the house muttering about lunatics.

"Read it!" Uncle Vernon hissed evilly. Spit flew from his mouth and they all gulped at the obvious anger. He handed the letter to Harry, who was unfortunately the closest. "Go on, read it!"

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter; Mr. Julian Potter; Miss Dorinda Potter; Miss Rose Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays! _

_Yours sincerely, _

**Mafalda Hopkirk **

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE _

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Harry looked up from the letter and gulped. They had just received a warning from the actual Ministry of Magic and for a charm that they themselves hadn't even performed in the first place. Surely such an advanced institution such as the Ministry of Magic would be able to decipher exactly who had performed the charm?

"You didn't tell us that you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school." Uncle Vernon said slowly. His eyes gleamed in madness. "Forgot to mention it? Slipped your mind I daresay?" He moved closer to them and stared down at them angrily. "Well I've got news for you lot. I'm locking you up! You're never going back to that school, never! And if you try to magic your selves out, they'll expel you! Ha!"

Uncle Vernon started laughing manically and grabbed both Harry and Julian by the scruffs of their shirts and dragged them up the stairs. Aunt Petunia sent the girls a look and they followed after the boys. Uncle Vernon stuck to his word and the following morning he had bars fitted to their only window. He himself installed a cat-flap to their door and used it to push in small amounts of food three times a day. They were only allowed out of the room to use the bathroom in the morning and at night. Other than that, they were locked up around the clock.

Time went by slowly. They didn't have much entertainment other than Dorinda's only book, _How to Become an Animagus._ Dorinda had finished reading the entire book long ago and through her instruction, they were all going through the first phase of actually learning the transfiguration art. Julian and Harry found it dreadfully boring but at the same time were anxious to be able to turn into animals. They became even more anxious when Dorinda told them that their father had been an Animagus.

The first phase, there were three total, was meditation. It took a great deal of control of one's mind and body to be able to actually continually transform into your own animal spirit. Meditation was harder than it looked and according to the book, it would take many months to be able to work up to a level that would be acceptable to progress to Phase Two. Phase Two consisted of finding and identifying with your actual animal spirit. This was the research phase of becoming an Animagus. It required you to learn the mind of your animal, to learn their instincts, their habits, their appearances and it basically required you to become an expert on their anatomies. This too took many months to complete and then once that was finished, Phase Three began. This was the actual transformation stage which was relatively easy after Phase Two but it too took time and practice to be able to transform at will and quickly. Overall, all four of them were willing to put in the time and work to learn the useful skill.

"Ugh I can't do this anymore!" Julian exclaimed in annoyance as they finished eating their pathetic dinner. Tonight's consisted of cold soup and didn't do much for the aching hunger in their stomachs. "It's been three days already and they aren't giving up. Let's get out of here?"

"How Julian?" Dorinda glared as she threw her empty bowl down angrily. "We don't have any wands to even contemplate the idea of escaping."

"We're going to starve to death." Harry said dully and looked at Hedwig in sadness. Devious, Julian's snake, had managed to sneak out and capture a few mice for their owls but they were still cramped in their cages.

"Stupid house-elf." Dorinda grumbled as she petted a meowing Annabelle. "Meddling in things that have nothing to do with him."

"Oh stop Dorinda he was only trying to help." Rose reminded them futilely. "Can you honestly blame him for trying to save us?"

"Save us?" Dorinda said outraged. "From what? Some evil that doesn't even exist Rose? For all we know this could be some joke from Malfoy to get us in trouble."

"Don't bring him into this Dorinda." Julian groaned.

"I think Dobby's warning was sincere." Harry remarked honestly. He doubted that Dobby could fake the sobs and utter devotion towards them quite so easily. "But still he didn't have to do this."

"Do you think they will come looking for us?" Rose asked quietly. "I mean when we don't turn up at Hogwarts?"

"Of course don't be silly Rose." Dorinda said confidently. "They won't just ignore our absence."

"Probably not." Julian agreed. "But we actually have to survive the next four weeks to even make it back to Hogwarts."

"I wish he would've given us those letters." Harry sighed wistfully. At least he knew that his friends had indeed written him, even though he hadn't received the actual letters.

"Yeah I could have used a letter from Draco myself." Julian ran a hand through his shaggy black locks.

"Oh I can hear the words now!" Dorinda chuckled and put on a snotty voice. "_Potter, why haven't you written me? Do you know who I am? I'm an evil git, Draco."_

They all busted up in laughter and Julian playfully tackled his sister. After a rambunctious tickling fight, they began their evening meditation in preparation to go to sleep. Dorinda was making them do it first in the morning and last in the evening for at least an hour. Every stray thought meant starting over and there were _many_ stray thoughts. After an hour of continually trying, it grew dark and they clambered into bed, with Julian being the one to sleep on the hard wooden floor tonight. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

"Shut it Harry." Dorinda mumbled waking up slightly to Harry's sleep talk. "Come on Harry, quit."

"Do you hear that?" Julian's head popped up from the floor and looked at a startled Dorinda. The moonlight drifted in their window.

"Go back to bed Julian." Dorinda sighed tiredly and she flipped onto her other side. She opened her eyes briefly and gasped at the sight that caught her off guard. "Ron!"

_Ron Weasley was outside their window._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Thank you for anyone who has bothered to read my insane idea. Please if you can, review. Hope this is up to your standards and that everyone enjoys it. As always, with love.**

**Mettea**


	3. The Rescue

_Disclaimer: As always, anything that you happen to recognize regrettably does not belong to me but to the most divine, J. K. Rowling._

**Chapter 3: The Rescue  
**

"Harry wake up!" Julian shook his brother roughly. When his eyes opened, Dorinda hurried to hand the boy his glasses. "Look its Ron!"

"Ron?" Harry stared out the window as Rose too woke up in shock. "Ron how did you-" Dorinda pushed open the window slowly so they could speak clearly through the bars.

"Oh my." Rose whispered as her eyes roamed over the entire scene in all its glory. Ron and the Weasley twins were floating in an old blue car at their window. "Are we all seeing the same thing?"

"All right there Harry?" George asked with a smile at their incredulous faces, Harry slowly nodded.

"What's been going on?" Ron asked taking them out of their stupors. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you over about twelve times? I was getting desperate, almost sent a letter to the Slytherin."

"Ah Ron, how considerate of you." Julian chuckled humorlessly. He wasn't in the mood for the boy's sarcasm.

"Stop it Julian." Dorinda smacked him lightly. "Ron, we need you to go get help."

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked again, looking back at forth between the Potter's urgent faces. "Dad came home the other day and said you four had received an official warning from the Ministry for using magic in front of muggles-"

"That wasn't even us." Rose muttered embarrassed.

"How do you know that?" Dorinda asked suspiciously.

"Dad works for the Ministry." Ron said simply. "You lot know we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school."

"Details, details." Julian waved it off. This caused the Weasley twins to erupt in laughter.

"Oi Ron you didn't tell us the Slytherin had jokes!" Fred slapped his brother on the back with a grand smile. Ron grimaced.

"Enough!" Dorinda said exasperated. "Ron listen closely. The Dursleys have locked us up in this room. When you get to Hogwarts tell them they won't allow us to return and we obviously can't use magic to get out…"

"Ah thought you were a Ravenclaw?" George asked in mock shame. "Surely you know that we've come to bring you home with us?"

"Really?" Harry said excitedly but he quickly lost his smile. "But how? We're locked in here and the bars?"

"Obviously you've forgotten who I've brought with me mate!" Ron chuckled as he nodded towards the now mischievous looking twin boys.

"Stand back." Fred warned as he revved the engine. George pulled out a spare rope and Ron helped him tie it securely around the bars. "Here we go!"

The Potters stood back cautiously and braced themselves for the presumably loud sound the bars would make as they were ripped away from the outside of the house. Cringing they waited for Uncle Vernon's angry yell but when all they heard was a slightly interrupted snore. They silently celebrated.

"Our stuff! It's all locked beneath the stairs in the cupboard." Dorinda explained urgently. After all there was no point in returning to Hogwarts without their wands or books!

"Not to worry. We've learned to pick a few locks in our days!" George reassured them. "Muggles have a few useful tricks that should be learned I say. A bit slow but useful for master pranksters like us."

"Agreed brother." Fred said joyously. "Here Ron take the wheel!"

Ron took the wheel and carefully, Fred and George made their way into the house through their window. Quietly the two set to work using an old clothespin to unlock their door. The Potter's held their breath and sighed as soon as they heard the small _click._ The two redheads disappeared into the darkness. Julian hurried to grab Devious and let the complaining snake curl around his upper arm before he quickly joined Ron in the flying car. The freckled boy gave him a look of contempt.

"Go on Rose." Harry urged his auburn haired sister with a nudge. Rose wasn't much for heights. She hesitated slightly but with an encouraging smile from Harry she silently handed Lily's cage over to Julian. "Careful Rose."

"Hurry up you two." George said urgently as he and Fred reappeared. The suddenness of their voice startled Rose and her foot slipped. Julian however quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up and into the safety of the car.

"Come on Annabelle." Dorinda whispered as she scooped up the purring cat. She grabbed her book off the table and climbed over the ledge and into the car. It was particularly roomy inside compared to what it seemed to be when looking from the outside. Fred jumped back into the car effortlessly and grabbed the wheel. He moved the car slightly farther up and opened the trunk of the car. George heaved up Dorinda's trunk and with Harry's help, managed to push the heavy object into the trunk within minutes. Fred handed the wheel back over to Ron and clambered back in the window.

"I'll go grab another of the trunks while you put this one in." Fred explained before disappearing once more into the darkness of the Dursley household. George gestured to Julian's trunk and with much less effort, as Julian's trunk was much lighter than Dorinda's, they placed it in the car as well. "Just one more right?"

"As far as I know." Harry allowed himself a chuckle despite the tense situation. He heaved his own trunk into the car. "Just Rose's now."

"And we're off!" Fred said joyously as they closed the now full trunk after Rose's was added a moment later. The twin boys jumped into the front seat quickly. Harry went to follow happily but as he hopped onto the windowsill, Hedwig gave off a loud obnoxious screech. He had almost forgotten her!

"Ruddy owls!" Uncle Vernon's voice penetrated the Dursley's house. His stomping feet could be heard blocks a way they were sure.

"Hurry Harry!" Dorinda yelled, no longer caring about being silent. Harry snapped out of his terrified trance and jumped off the ledge. He landed in the middle of the room just as Uncle Vernon came to their doorway.

The large man stood there stunned as he took in the picture before him and the fact that the door was no longer locked. Harry took advantage of his Uncle's incredulity and grabbed Hedwig's cage and rushed back over the window. He all but threw his owl's cage into the car, ignoring the fact that not only was Hedwig screeching but now so was Lily. The sound seem to awaken Uncle Vernon as the man launched himself at his escaping nephew. Harry jumped from the ledge but his uncle was able to grab his ankle roughly.

"Put your foot down Fred!" Ron yelled and the car promptly shot off towards the moon. Uncle Vernon lost his grip as he struggled to not fall out of the window. George and Julian hurried to pull Harry into the car as they all loudly celebrated.

"Amazing." Rose muttered breathlessly as she stared out the window and into the vast night sky. The stars twinkled almost amusingly down at them, it seemed that they too were silently celebrating the Potter's escape.

"Bloody heroic I daresay!" Julian laughed manically as he slapped George on the back happily. "Good job chaps!"

"If you weren't a slimy Slytherin mate I just might like you." George replied seriously with a smile on his face.

"Pity." Julian covered his eyes in mock shame before exclaiming brightly, "but a Slytherin I am! And a damn proud one!"

"Quit it Julian" Dorinda muttered in annoyance.

"So whats the story then Harry?" Ron asked impatiently. "What's been happening?"

Harry took a long deep breath before he began the tale of finding Dobby in their room those few nights ago. He spoke of how they had been locked away in their room and the warning they had received from Dobby about returning back to Hogwarts. Silence filled the car as the Weasley's took it all in with shocked faces.

"Fishy I say." Fred finally said. George nodded thoughtfully beside his twin brother.

"Dodgy." George put in. "So he wouldn't even tell you who is planning all this?"

"Well I don't think he could. I told you every time he got close to telling me something important and slightly useful, he attacked himself." Harry replied with a sigh. Fred and George exchanged looks. "What do you think he was lying to us?"

"Well, put it this way fellow Gryffindor." Fred began lightly. "House-Elves have plenty of magic on their own but they aren't usually allowed to use it without their master's permission. I reckon he was sent to keep you four from returning to Hogwarts but as a joke. Can you think of no one that might have a grudge against you?"

"Malfoy." Harry and Ron said instantly conveying looks of shock but Julian just rolled his eyes.

"That brute wouldn't last a day without me at school." Julian said confidently.

"Who? Lucius Malfoy?" George inquired confused.

"No Draco Malfoy." Dorinda clarified instantly. Her own head trying to reach a more plausible reason for Dobby's warning.

"His son then?" Fred asked, again exchanging looks with his twin brother.

"Yes." Julian said slowly. His face defensive. "That's my best friend and I know he wouldn't pull something like this. And it wouldn't be done as a joke, the man doesn't have a joking bone in his body."

"You're best friends with a Malfoy?" Fred grimaced and looked away in disgust. "Just when I was beginning to look past your sliminess."

"I've heard Dad talk about him." George explained. "The Malfoy's were big supporters of You-Know-Who."

Rose gasped and covered her mouth horrified. She hadn't known this but by the looks on Dorinda and Julian's faces, they both had. Dorinda looked down in shame for her brother while Julian scoffed. Harry just nodded, he had heard these rumors before and so George's proclamation didn't surprise him in the slightest. Draco Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a sweet teddy bear.

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning his neck around to look at the four siblings. "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he didn't mean any of it. Load of dung of course, Dad reckons he was in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

"I don't know whether the Malfoy's own a house-elf." Harry said honestly, looking at his brother who shrugged.

"Well they must." Rose whispered quietly. Inquiring eyes fell on her so she continued a bit louder. "The Malfoy's are an old wizarding family and very rich. It's a pureblood custom to have a house-elf. It's a disgrace not to have one."

"What are you going on about Rose?" Dorinda asked in confusion. She had never studied house-elves herself.

"Blaise told me, so the Malfoy's must have one. For all they are, they are quite proper." Rose finished confidently. Julian nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing." said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in our attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-Elves come with old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one at our house."

They all sat silently. The four all considering different opinions. Julian was sure that Draco wouldn't have done this. He was probably worried though that he hadn't returned a letter. As worried as Draco Malfoy got of course. If his blonde friend had decided to send his house-elf it would be to make sure his friend was okay, not to prevent him from returning to Hogwarts. Julian was confident.

Rose however, was still in shock about hearing that the Malfoy's had been associated with their parent's killer. She had heard stories that they were dark but she had thought of them as just stories. The fact that Julian seemed to have known that the Malfoy's had been in the same league with Voldemort and was still associating himself with Draco, was amazing to her.

Harry himself could see Malfoy pulling this trick, with Julian being his friend or not. He believed that they had a house-elf, Malfoy always had the best of everything. He could just see Malfoy running around a large exquisite manor. Had he really been stupid enough as to take Dobby seriously?

Dorinda being the ever logical person that she was however was considering all points. Malfoy was without a doubt in her mind, a stupid git. But he appeared to be loyal enough to Julian. Their friendship she couldn't question. While it was baffling, it was real. The fact that Dobby had seemed so very serious and sincere for their own safety, she couldn't look passed this point. She wouldn't ignore the fact that they had received a warning, her guard would stay up until Dobby's warning was proven to be false.

"Anyways, I'm glad we decided to come get you." Ron broke the silence. "I was getting worried that you weren't answering any of my letters. I thought it was Errol at first."

"Who's that?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That's our family owl. He's ancient though and it wouldn't be the first time he collapsed on delivery. So I tried to borrow Hermes-"

"Who?"

"The owl that Mum and Dad bought Percy 'cause he made prefect." Fred explained from the front seat.

"But he wouldn't let me use him." Ron sighed. "Said he needed him."

"Right git our brother." George added. "He's been acting really weird this summer though. Been staying locked away in his room. He's been sending a lot of letters. I expect he sits there and polishes his prefect badge over and over." George laughed to himself. "Watch it Fred, you're driving too far west."

George pointed to the compass on the dashboard. Fred glanced and then twiddled the steering wheel a bit.

"Do you're parents know that you actually have this car?" Dorinda wondered aloud, suddenly alarmed.

"Uh, no." Ron said, his cheeks flaming. "Dad had to work tonight so hopefully we can get it back in the garage before Mum notices we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic anyway?" Harry asked.

"He works in the most boring department. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." Ron explained, his eyes downcast.

"What does he do in there?" Dorinda asked in interest. She was considering the possibility that she might one day wish to work in the Ministry of Magic.

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a muggle shop or house. Like last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This muggle woman bought it, tried to serve her friends tea with it and it was a nightmare. Dad was working overtime for weeks." Fred laughed.

"Not to be rude or anything but wouldn't this car be considered misuse of a muggle artifact?" Dorinda asked in a matter-of-fact voice. Ron shrugged.

"Dad's crazy about muggle stuff, he loves everything to do with them. I reckon he might be one if Mum let him. He takes the stuff apart, puts spells on it and then puts it back together again. If he raided our house, he would have to arrest himself. Drives Mum mad." George joined in on the laughter.

"There's the main road there. We're just about ten minutes out." Fred said peering down the windshield. "Just as well, its starting to get light out."

Rose looked out her window and could see clumps of trees and bushes on the great fields of green. A faint pinkish glow was just coming over the horizon. The flying car went lower and lower until the red gleam of the sun was filtering through the now much larger looking trees.

"Touchdown!" said Fred, as the car managed the last few inches to the ground and with a slight off-balancing bump they were now technically driving. They had landed next to a tumble down garage and for the first time, the Potter's got a look at Ron's house.

It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic, (which, they reminded themselves that it probably was). Five chimneys were perched on top of a red roof. A lopsided sign that was stuck in the ground around the entrance read: THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a rusty old cauldron. Several brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"It's not much." said Ron sheepishly.

"It's wonderful." Harry said happily, thinking of his own Privet Drive. They quickly got out of the car.

"Now we'll all go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding down the stairs going, 'Mum look who turned up in the night' and she will be all pleased to see this lot that no one will ever need to know we flew the car."

"This is never going to work." Dorinda muttered shaking her head.

"Right." Ron muttered, looking at Harry. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the- at the top-"

Ron had gone a nasty greenish color and his eyes were wide with fear. Rose swiveled around in her own fear and gasped at the sight that was surely the Weasley's mother. Everyone else whirled around and let out their own noises of surprise.

It was remarkable how much Mrs. Weasley appeared to look like a saber-tooth tiger. The chickens scattered themselves as she barreled through them. She was a short, plump and kind faced woman but right now, she was just scary.

"Ah." said Fred.

"Oh dear." George added.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to another. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

"So." Mrs. Weasley whispered in a deathly voice.

"Morning Mum." said George, in his best cheerful voice he could do with the fear he felt. "Look who showed up!"

"Have you any idea how worried I've been!" Mrs. Weasley once again whispered in her deadly tone. They could all feel that she was about to snap.

"Sorry Mum but see, we had too-"

"Beds empty, no note, car gone! Could have crashed, you could have died! Out of my mind with worry!" Mrs. Weasley's control broke as she unleashed her wrath. "Did you care? Never, as long as I've lived. We never had to go through any of this with Bill or Charlie or Percy-" All three of her sons were taller than her but they all coward under their mother's rage.

"Perfect Percy." muttered Fred. He instantly regretted it as Mrs. Weasley's wand sprouted sparks.

"You could do with taking a leaf out of Percy's book!" Mrs. Weasley jabbed a finger into Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job!"

The Potter's all inched a way quietly as their saviors got berated for what seemed to be hours. Mrs. Weasley never stopped and went on about how much trouble they all three were in. She just about shouted herself hoarse before she turned away from her sons and over to the reason the three had actually left. All four of them braced themselves for a good thrashing as well but it never came.

"Hello dears, I'm very pleased to see you." Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at them, they instantly relaxed. "Come in for some breakfast would you?"

"I could do with some food." Julian rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"Well hurry along dear and we'll get you filled up in no time!" Mrs. Weasley gestured for him to follow. Julian did so quickly.

Harry glanced over at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, and the rest of the Potter's followed. The kitchen was rather small and cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table with chairs and all seven of them quickly took their seats. They had never been in a wizard's home before.

The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to Make Tea, Time to Feed the Chickens, You're Late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantlepiece with titles like _Charm Your Own Cheese_, _Enchantment in Baking _and_ One Minute Feasts – It's Magic!_ And unless their ears were deceiving them, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."

"I don't blame you four of course," she assured them as she began to serve their plates. She filled them will eight or nine sausages a piece and three fried eggs. "Arthur and I have been worried about you lot too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really, flying an illegal car halfway across the country- anyone could have seen you-"

With a flick of her wand, the dishes in the sink began to clean themselves, clinking in the background gently.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" Fred began defensively.

"You keep you're mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving them Mum!" George tried.

"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley giving him a death glare. She lightened her expression as she began to butter bread for Harry.

At that moment however, there was a diversion in the form of a small redheaded girl that appeared in the kitchen wearing a long nightdress, gave a small squeal and ran right back out. Harry and Julian exchanged confused looks.

"Ginny." Ron said under his breath to Harry. "She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah she'll be wanting your autograph Harry." Fred said with a grin. However as he caught his mother's eye, the grin slipped off and he quickly looked away and down at his plate.

"What about me? I'm the good looking brother!" Julian joked in aghast. Dorinda rolled her eyes. The only obvious difference between Harry and Julian was the lack of glasses and Julian's much longer hair, which reached his shoulders.

"We've taught her better than to like a snarky Slytherin mate." George chuckled with a sigh.

"George to your room!" Mrs. Weasley roared angrily, causing them all to jump. "You know better than that. We treat our guests equally in this home!"

"I was only joking Mum!" George said with his hands in the air. However, he quickly grabbed some toast before hightailing it out of the kitchen.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled and offered him another piece of bread. Julian smiled and gladly took one.

"Blimey, I'm tired." Fred said as he stretched loudly. He finally set down his fork and knife. "I think I'll go to bed and-"

"You will not!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me again. They are getting completely out of hand-"

"Oh Mum-"

"And you too Ronald." Mrs. Weasley turned toward her youngest son with a glare. "And grab George as well. You four can go on up to bed, I'm sure we can find enough beds for you to sleep in-"

"I've never seen a de-gnoming. I think I will help Ron-" Harry said quickly. He didn't feel like sleeping after a night like that.

"That's very sweet of you dear but it's very dull work." said Mrs. Weasley. "Now let's see what Lockhart has to say on the subject."

"Mum we know how to degnome a garden!" Fred protested in indignation.

Harry peeked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good looking wizard with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding wold, the photograph was moving, the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him.

"Oh he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right. It's a wonderful book."

"Mum fancies him." Fred whispered mischievously.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred." said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it but woe betide you if there's one single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

"Mrs. Weasley I think I'd rather head up to sleep myself." Julian said getting up from the table. Ron sent him a glare.

"As would I." Dorinda said honestly, she wasn't much for any pests. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather but I'm sure its from lack of sleep."

"Not a problem dears!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Julian dear you can go ahead and take Ronald's bed until I can set you a makeshift one and-" Mrs. Weasley stopped questionabley.

"Dorinda." The dark haired girl provided not at all angry at the fact that the woman wasn't sure.

"Right, sorry dear. I knew it just wasn't sure which one you were. You can go ahead and take my daughter's bed, she won't mind." Mrs. Weasley had the decency to blush lightly but hurried to usher them to the stairwell. "Stay asleep as long as you'd like."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Julian and Dorinda both said honestly heading up the winding staircase. It creaked under the feet. They reached the third floor and a door stood ajar, light brown eyes peeked through the crack before it shut hastily.

"Guess this is mine." Dorinda said annoyed once more. She didn't know how much she could take of the little girl obsessing over her brother.

"Good luck sister." Julian clasped her shoulder sadly before continuing up the staircase. He made it all the way to the final floor before he found Ron's room which was clearly marked on the door with a large sign.

He opened the door and slowly walked inside. His head almost touched the sloping ceiling and he had the image of actually walking into a furnace. Everything from the walls to the bedspread was a violent shade of orange. The walls were covered with seven witches and wizards in the same orange robes and were carrying broomsticks. This was obviously Ron's quidditch team. His and Harry's stuff sat in the middle of the room, including a very angry looking Hedwig.

"Hey girl." Julian greeted her, he hurried to break off the lock. It took him a minute but he finally broke it off and Hedwig gladly flew from her cage. "If you wait a minute, I will have a letter for you."

Julian handed her a piece of toast he had saved from his pocket for her. He quickly opened up his dusty trunk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He eagerly sat down at the rickety old desk.

_Draco,_

_ I know you must be terribly worried about me. I assure you I am fine. There is a lot I need to tell you and hopefully my dear friend you will not let me down. Come get me. I've been recently moved to the Burrow, Ron Weasley's home, for the rest of the summer. Hurry if you may. _

_ -Julian Potter_

"There you go Hedwig, Malfoy Manor, its urgent." Julian tied the letter onto her outstretched claw. He handed her another piece of toast and she affectionately nipped at his finger before flying quickly out the opened window.

Julian exhaustively plopped down on the bed, which was comfortable and it wasn't long before he fell into a dreamless sleep. It was only a few hours later that he was awoken by the door opening. He opened a bleary eye and looked up groggily at his smiling brother. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You missed it Julian." Harry said happily. "Mrs. Weasley had a go at Mr. Weasley."

"Ah bet she was a right bit mad at him." Julian said as he sat up.

"Yeah got even madder when he asked how the car flew." Harry chuckled, Julian joined in. "Did you use Hedwig?"

"Yeah sent a letter." Julian explained. Harry nodded, he wouldn't argue with his brother, for he knew just who he had sent a letter to. He had to make his own choices. "Should be back soon enough."

Julian got out of bed and ignoring the awkwardly standing Ron, he hurried to change out of his night clothes. He changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt before going to stare out the window. It wasn't long before he noticed that Hedwig was flying right at him. He quickly moved out of the way and watched as Hedwig landed on the rickety old desk. He quickly went to untie the letter with barely contained excitement.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked roughly, already guessing at the answer. Julian ignored him and began to read the reply quickly.

_Julian,_

_ Father says we will come for you at one o'clock. Be ready, we do not wish to stay long. I'm glad I've heard from you. _

_ -Draco Malfoy_

"What time is it?" Julian asked hurriedly, looking from Ron to Harry.

"A quarter till one when we got up here I think, why?" Ron asked suspiciously. Julian hurried to shove everything back in his trunk before he began to quickly pull it through the door and down the stairs. Getting to the third floor he met a ruffled looking Dorinda.

"Where are _you _going?" Dorinda asked rudely, eying his trunk.

"To Draco's he will be here any moment." Julian quickly explained. "Bit crowded here for my tastes."

"Well wait for me! I'm coming too!" Dorinda declared as she hurried back into the bedroom to gather her stuff. Julian didn't wait as he continued down the winding staircase in a hurry. Just as he reached the landing, a loud and clear knock rang through the house.

"Who could that be?" Mr. Weasley appeared flustered. "Molly did you invite Aunt Muriel over for tea again?"

"No." Mrs. Weasley answered as she joined her husband just as he opened the door. "Sweet Merlin."

**The Malfoy's had arrived.**

* * *

**AN: **It's been far too long I know. This piece of work however will never leave me alone. I hope that whoever actually reads these chapters, enjoys this one. It was difficult for me to write. With love, Mettea. **  
**


	4. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: As always, anything that you happen to recognize regrettably does not belong to me but to the most divine, J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor  
**

"Arthur." Lucius Malfoy greeted Ron's father crisply.

Lucius Malfoy was a tall and very imposing man. His stature was intimidating and his face was stoic. His chin was high in the air as he seemingly looked down his straight nose at Arthur Weasley. His skin was of the palest nature and his eyes were a stony gray. He wore his hair passed his shoulders and tied at the nape of his neck with a green sash. He wore robes of the darkest black and the sun from the outside glared off of them brightly, surely they were made from the finest silk.

It felt like hours before Arthur made any response towards the man but in reality it was but a few seconds. Arthur was not put out by the mans aura.

"Lucius Malfoy." Arthur greeted, his voice cold. Dorinda's lips pursed. She had just had the pleasure of meeting Arthur and she could already tell he was a kind and honest man. That man however, was not in the face of the now much more serious looking man before her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Arthur Weasley was a family man, through and through. He was tall, much like his sons and in the presence of Lucius Malfoy, he _stood _tall. He was balding but the little hair he had was still a flaming red. His eyes appeared tired but fierce and his mouth was stressed as if he was biting his tongue back from whispering an enchantment of sorts. His robes were faded and wrinkled, they were old and weather worn but it didn't matter. He was a man of inner strength and not of outer glory. Even next to a man such as Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley held his own.

"Ah, I see that you have not been informed." Lucius said slowly, glancing first at his son, who said nothing and then finding the amused eyes of Julian. "Mister Potter?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Julian started of confidently, a charming smile on his still childish face. "You're home is a wonderful place. I feel quite honored to be here in the presence of such enchanting wizards and witches and while I am quite sure you could easily keep me fed with your delightful cooking, I don't wish to inconvenience you too much." Julian paused as he caught eyes with Harry, the mirrored emerald eyes looked slightly betrayed. "My brothers and sisters are a lot to handle on our own but to care for all four of us, I couldn't dare ask this of you."

"You are always welcome in our home, Julian." Mrs. Weasley said, she too looked a bit put out. "We can always make do."

"Mrs. Weasley you are a generous woman but having us all here would just put unnecessary strain on you and Mr. Weasley. It would be best if just Harry and Rose were to stay here for the rest of summer." Dorinda added, her face calm. She didn't wish for the woman to take offense. Mrs. Weasley was a kind woman and if there was more room, Dorinda would have loved to have stayed.

"Dorinda?" Julian inquired softly, his eyes questioning. Dorinda looked away from him and over to the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, who had raised an amused eyebrow.

"Albus will never-" Arthur started slowly but Lucius interrupted, he handed a sealed letter over to the man. Arthur hesitantly took it.

"Dumbledore already approved of it." Lucius leaned slightly on his snake head cane. "It's magically sealed of course, no trickery I assure you."

"If it is your wish." Arthur turned towards Julian and an awkward Dorinda. "However, if you find it not up to your liking, our invitation to stay here is always open."

Arthur was very stiff but he smiled kindly at the two. Dorinda relaxed at the comforting gesture, she didn't want the man to be angered by the decision. She glanced back at the betrayed faces however of the Weasley children, her and Julian were sure to never be in their good graces again. Then she met the eyes of her sister and brother, both looked resigned but Rose was slightly tearful. Harry nodded his acceptance and put a comforting arm around Rose, who leaned into his side gratefully.

"I must insist that we be going now Mister Potter." Lucius urged. "And if you wish, Miss Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Dorinda acknowledged and hurried to grab her trunk.

"Good day to you Arthur." Lucius turned around and began to walk away slowly. "Come along Draco."

Dorinda looked up, she hadn't even noticed the boy. He had obviously been standing just out of her sight. He had grown slightly taller since she had seen him last and he wore robes of dark green. A Slytherin through and through. She sneered at him, a gesture of which he returned before he turned to follow his father. Dorinda turned back to her trunk but it was no longer there. Instead, it was floating out of the door, following behind Julian's trunk.

"I will write you as soon as we settle in." Dorinda promised Rose as she hugged her sister tightly.

Julian was currently speaking quickly to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I only just found out about ten minutes ago." Julian apologized profusely. "I didn't wish to cause a scene and I don't wish to offend you."

"We aren't offended Mr. Potter." Mr. Weasley replied cupping the boy's shoulder with a smile. "Go along and remember what I said."

"Be careful my dear." Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a crushing hug. He stiffened at the sudden feeling of emotion from the woman but easily relaxed and hugged the woman back. He liked her.

"Thank you." Julian smiled before hurrying to hug Harry and Rose good bye. "See you soon."

"Not soon enough." Rose smiled sadly. Julian ruffled the girl's messy hair.

"Don't worry sister, you blend in well enough here I say." Julian chuckled before grabbing Dorinda's hand. "You sure you want to come?"

"Why not?" Dorinda sighed. "Probably learn a thing or two I'm sure. Plus I imagine that I could get lost in their house. Might not even have to see the git's face the rest of summer."

"That's the spirit!" Julian laughed. The two smiled at the family of glaring red heads, minus the elders. And with a fleeting glance at Rose and Harry, left through the door. Lucius and Draco were waiting patiently at the end of the property. Their trunks were no longer around.

"Take hold." Lucius said as he held out his right hand, a golden ring sparkled brightly in the gleaming sun.

Two seconds after they touched the ring, Dorinda felt as if she was going to throw up. She fought to hold her breakfast in as she seemed to be falling in circles, it wasn't long however before she knew she was on solid ground once more. However, she was on her bottom. Julian, Draco and Mr. Malfoy stood above her. Mr. Malfoy offered his large hand to her and she gladly took it.

"Mister and Miss Potter, I want to welcome you graciously to our home." A low melodic voice rang out.

A tall and elegant woman was descending the stairs. She was beautiful with hair of the whitest blonde. Her face was aristocratic with high cheek bones, broad full lips and almond shape eyes. The color of which was a dark memorizing blue. She walked down the grand staircase slowly and gracefully. Her robes of dark purple swirled around her and her lips were slightly upturned in a smile.

"Thank you for having us." Julian replied, his cheeks red. If Narcissa was at all surprised by Dorinda's presence, she did not show it.

"You're trunks have already been put away in your rooms, would you like to be shown to them?" Narcissa asked softly. Her eyes carefully took in Dorinda, not missing a single misplaced hair upon her head.

"I thought I might show Julian around the grounds mother." Draco addressed Narcissa smoothly and respectfully. Narcissa nodded thoughtfully, noting that he didn't include the girl in the invitation.

"Go along then but be ready for dinner at six o'clock sharp Draco. Tonight we dine together." Narcissa instructed him. "Miss Potter, perhaps we could visit Diagon Alley?"

"I suppose so." Dorinda shrugged. She didn't mind going there she supposed, Narcissa probably had errands to run.

"Excellent." Narcissa nodded. "Let us be on our way then."

"Narcissa." Lucius said goodbye, his wife kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Lucius." She replied with a nod. While this seemed quite awkward to Dorinda, the two seemed to take it comfortably. It was not stiff in the slightest. It was almost heartfelt.

"Mother." Draco grabbed and kissed his mother's hand lightly. "Father."

"Don't be late." Lucius replied and with a nod, which Draco obviously took as a dismissal, he turned to leave.

"Thank you once again." Julian bowed his head respectfully before he followed Draco through the next door way.

"Come along Miss Potter." Narcissa gestured for the younger girl to follow her. "I thought we might do a bit of shopping, yes?"

"Whatever you wish Mrs. Malfoy." Dorinda nodded. "Might we stop at the Gringott's bank? Only I haven't brought any money with me."

"Not a problem dear, I will take care of it." Narcissa stopped in front of a beautiful masonic fireplace. It was made from a beautiful white stone and carved into it was an intricate pattern of animals of which she couldn't recognize. "I thought we might floo there."

"I'm sorry, floo?" Dorinda inquired, her eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm assuming it's a sort of transportation?"

"Your assumption is correct." Narcissa paused, Dorinda was perceptive. "You simply grab a pinch of floo powder, throw it into the fireplace, step in and in a clear voice speak of your destination."

"Might you show me first?" Dorinda asked simply. Narcissa nodded and she proceeded to go through all the steps and Dorinda smiled as the woman disappeared in a flash of green colored flames. Magic never ceased to amaze her.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Dorinda said confidently. It was a bit warm and she could feel the soot of the fireplace gathering on her clothes but soon she came to a stop. She coughed lightly and opened her eyes and met the pleased ones of Narcissa Malfoy.

"_Tergeo._" Narcissa whispered as she flourished her wand. Dorinda looked down happily, she was clean once more.

"A cleaning charm?" Dorinda asked excitedly. She hadn't had the chance yet to study cleaning spells.

"Yes now we must be on our way. We mustn't be late to dinner." Narcissa turned around and ignoring the appreciative looks of the many men around the Leaky Cauldron, she stared straight ahead and headed towards the Diagon Alley entrance. "Come now Miss Potter."

"Can we go to the bookstore?" Dorinda asked just before they passed it. She looked longingly at the cases of books, Narcissa however looked straight ahead.

"Not today." Narcissa looked down at her from the corner of her eyes. "Today we have more important things to be taken care of."

"But Mrs. Malfoy?" Dorinda inquired slowly as they stopped in front of Madam Malkin's. Narcissa looked down at her, she was a tall woman.

"Miss Potter, Draco has told me that you are very intelligent. That you enjoy learning, yes?" Narcissa asked. Dorinda bit her tongue back, she knew that those exact words had not come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth, certainly not about her anyway. More like stupid know-it-all Ravenclaw.

"Of course." Dorinda answered hesitantly. She didn't know where Mrs. Malfoy was going with this.

"Excellent." Narcissa whispered. "While your visit was not planned, I intend to help you make it an intellectual one."

"By shopping?" Dorinda asked, her tone doubtful and a bit rude.

"Have you no interest in your own culture?" Narcissa wondered. Dorinda's eyes gleamed with realization. "I wish to show you the pureblood ways, starting with appropriate attire for every day."

"Oh!" Dorinda covered her mouth, embarrassed that she had not come to this conclusion sooner. "Well yes, yes of course. I'd love to learn about it!"

"Yes? Good, well lets start here then." Narcissa seemed pleased, but she didn't fully smile. She nodded her head almost imperceptibly and then waited.

"Madam Malfoy, so good to see you." Madam Malkin's door opened magically and the older woman stood off to the side, her head bowed respectfully. "And dare I?"

"Miss Dorinda Potter." Narcissa confirmed moving to the side slightly as to allow Dorinda entrance into the shop. Robes were everywhere. Dorinda had to admit that she never thought she would need robes for anything other than school.

"So good to have you here Miss Dorinda." Madam Malkin looked at her closely but her face didn't convey whatever the woman was feeling. Dorinda smiled sheepishly and looked down at her feet, clad with worn trainers. "What can I do for you two ladies today?"

"A new wardrobe." Narcissa said simply as if by just saying it, she had willed it to be. Madam Malkin nodded happily however and gestured for Dorinda to walk over to the pedestal. "Everyday robes, dress robes, under garments, dress shoes, school shoes and evening-ware."

"Right away Madam. Might as well get her fitted for her school robes as well Madam?" The older woman suggested as she set a few tape measures flying at Dorinda.

"Yes." Narcissa added shortly. Her attention long since gone from the conversation as she browsed the hanging robes. "It would do you good Miranda, if you remembered that we Malfoy's only accept the best."

"Yes of course Madam." Miranda Malkin bowed her head and set herself into work mode.

Dorinda bit her lip at the way Narcissa seemed to talk down to Madam Malkin. It wasn't derogatory in the least but it still felt a bit degrading. Mrs. Malfoy obviously held reverence in the magical community but she had already known this. She didn't know much about purebloods but she knew the Malfoy's were an ancient wizarding family, one that was rich and very influential. While not being on the most liked or friendly of lists, they were feared. Which for the most part, got them the same means to their end.

Dorinda stood as still as she could and let her thoughts run. It didn't take long to get measured but Dorinda was glad when she was able to actually move without the fear of being poked by a sharp needle. The hard part however came next, she had to sit through the next two hours of playing dress up. She didn't have to do much, just stand there as robes, dresses, shoes and even underwear were magically put and taken off of her. Ultimately what looked good was up to Narcissa, something that Dorinda was completely fine with.

She had never been able to experience shopping with an older woman, an experience she would have loved to have had with her own mother. But Narcissa was in her own way kind and very fashionable. She knew what looked good with her hair or what didn't look good with her skin tone. Dorinda had full confidence in the woman's taste. She had to admit, she was enjoying the trip much more than she had originally anticipated she would.

"I should have them fitted and ready within the week Madam Malfoy." The woman assured Narcissa, her face exhausted and delighted all at the same time. The Malfoy's were good customers.

"Can I request something?" Dorinda asked shyly. Normally she was a very blunt and confident girl but something about being around a woman of Narcissa's status, made her slightly more timid.

"As you wish." Narcissa allowed her. Dorinda asked only cause it was the money of this woman that would be paying for all of these new garments, including her request.

"Might you send a pair of robes to my sister?" Dorinda requested with a hopeful look. She wanted to desperately make it up to her beloved sister, she hadn't wished to leave her like that. But she had no doubt that Rose fitted in better with the Weasley's, much more than Julian or even herself did. "Of your own choosing Mrs. Malfoy."

"Of course." Narcissa answered, giving Dorinda an unreadable look. Dorinda however thought, that the gleam in her eyes appeared to be almost of a proud variety. "She is slightly lighter yes?" Dorinda nodded. "The red hair of your mother?" She again nodded. "Dark green of the first style we chose I suggest."

"Good choice Madam Malfoy." Madam Malkin wrote down the order. "And to where am I sending Miss Rose Potter these robes?"

"The Weasley's." Dorinda answered softly. "Same measurements only about half an inch shorter I'm guessing."

"They shall be sent Miss Dorinda." Madam Malkin again bowed her head, Dorinda smiled joyfully. Rose would adore them, she was sure.

"We must be going now Miss Potter." Narcissa interjected pulling a money bag from within her robes. She quickly paid for the purchases. Dorinda didn't dare watch the exchange, she was sure it was more money than she herself would have ever paid for clothing.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Dorinda said as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. "I am very honored that you would take me out shopping."

"Think of it as a housewarming gift." Narcissa suggested, noting the discomfort in the girl's face. "I wouldn't wish for you to not have a delightful time while staying with us."

"I can't imagine that ever happening." Dorinda said honestly. The Malfoy's up to this point had been most hospitable.

Narcissa's eyes gleamed unreadable once more.

Once they arrived back at Malfoy manor, it was nearly time for dinner. Narcissa quickly showed Dorinda to her room before she left to dress herself for the evening. Dorinda looked down the long hallway, in which her room sat in. It reminded her of Hogwarts in the sense that there was no actually electricity, all the light came from the flickering flames of candles. Ancient tapestries hung on the walls amongst beautiful paintings of places she could only imagine. Malfoy Manor was elaborate and the halls were filled with a dark history she was sure.

She opened up the door and quickly walked in and shut it. She wanted to enjoy the moment of seeing her room for the first time, alone. She gasped. She had thought herself prepared for it but she truly hadn't been. The room was done in all black and red and had wooden mahogany walls. The bed was of the largest she had ever seen and was dressed in a silk comforter that she could practically feel caressing her skin already. A large dark wooden wardrobe stood against a wall, waiting to be filled with her new clothes. A lounging couch of black sat next to three or four filled bookcases. A grand window overlooking the never ending fields lay at the back of the room. A small table with two red cushioned chairs sat in front of the window. She couldn't wait to sit and read her books there. Not to mention finish her homework. She had a lot of catching up to do since most of the summer, her books and the rest of her belongings had been locked away.

There was a door that Dorinda was sure led to her own personal bathroom. She didn't have time to go in there and appreciate it truly before she was do at dinner. Instead, she flung herself atop her new bed and sighed contently as she sunk into all it's wonderfulness. It was more soft than she had ever imagined and the best part was, it was _all_ hers. She could have got lost in time right there, for truly she was that comfortable. But she was of course interrupted but a moment later.

"Dorinda!" Julian's voice bled through the thick wooden door. Dorinda sighed. "It's time for dinner, come on."

"Just a moment." Dorinda snapped as she practically had to throw herself off the bed. She quickly went through her trunk, attempting to find something suitable to wear but she didn't have anything but her old Hogwarts uniform.

She debated wearing her Hogwarts sweater and skirt but decided that Draco and Julian would probably make fun of her for it. The old cut shorts and t-shirt she had on would have to do for tonight at least. Quickly she looked into the mirror and combed her fingers through her slightly tousled hair and smiled at herself. It would have to do. Annoyed, she opened her door and glared at her smiling brother.

"You look entirely too happy." Dorinda noted. Ignoring a sneering Draco just behind Julian. She felt under dressed as soon as she took in what Draco was wearing. He had black slacks and crisp white long sleeved dress shirt on. His shoes were shiny.

"You would be too if you had just rode a Pegasus." Julian promised. He himself was still clad in his worn jeans and black shirt from earlier, which made Dorinda feel slightly more comfortable. "Draco and I will have to take you out there to the stables. They are amazing. Rose would adore them."

"Where's your room at?" Dorinda asked curiously. She didn't voice the fact that she didn't think Draco wanted to take her much of anywhere, she was she he didn't even want her in his house. She of course, would just ignore his very existence.

"Just down there. This is Draco's wing." Julian informed her. Dorinda scrunched her nose up slightly, the boy had his own wing! _Preposterous._

"I see." Dorinda answered, sliding out of her doorway. "Perhaps we better head down."

"Isn't this place amazing Dorinda?" Julian smiled at his sister, throwing his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Yes." Dorinda answered shortly, not wanting to blow up Malfoy's ego any more than necessary.

"What did you do with Mrs. Malfoy?" Julian asked curiously as they began descending the staircase.

"We just had girl time." Dorinda answered ambiguously as they reached the landing. They followed Draco as he led them to the dining hall. "She is kind."

"Aren't you glad we came here?" Julian asked as they walked into the dining hall. Lucius stood off to the side. Narcissa hadn't entered the room yet. A long elegant cherry wood table sat in the middle of the room, it was set for five already.

Dorinda was indeed happy that she had chosen to go with Julian. There was nothing against the Weasley's. They were a wonderful and most kind family and she was sure that she would have had a good time staying with them. But she needed space, one thing which, The Burrow was definitely lacking in. She didn't actually care that the Malfoy's were rich and had a large manor, she could care less if they lived in a shack. But it was a nice minor detail and she felt like she could breathe hear, which was nice.

"Yes, quite glad." Dorinda finally answered as Narcissa came in. She was such a beautiful woman. Her long white blonde hair was tied back in an intricate bun. She wore a form fitting white dress that fell just above her knee. Her make up was light and there was only enough to accentuate her already fair features.

Dorinda watched as Lucius went and pulled out the chair at the left end of the table, for his wife. He waited till she sat before he pushed her chair in and walked over to his seat at the other end of the table but he did not sit. Her eyes met Draco's as he offered his hand to her. His face was cold and his eyes a harsh gray. Not wanting to be rude, she took his surprisingly warm hand and let him lead her over to the only chair on the left side of the table. He helped her take her seat and then pushed her chair in. Dorinda watched as he went and stood behind one of the two empty chairs on the right side. Julian joined him.

"Let us eat." Lucius announced, gesturing for the boys to take their seats. As soon as he said this, food appeared on their plates. It was to be a five course meal she assumed by the salad that was currently present.

The Malfoy's did not speak during dinner, Dorinda quickly figured out. They ate silently and in between courses, they sat silently. It wasn't uncomfortable and Dorinda didn't mind as she wasn't sure what they could all possibly have in common. But she kind of missed the loud discussions that had happened that very morning at the Weasley's table. It was quite a different atmosphere. Lost in her thoughts she managed to accidentally spill her pumpkin juice.

"Oh, sorry!" Dorinda quickly apologized, standing up quickly to clean it up before it spread.

"It's okay Miss Potter." Lucius spoke snapping his fingers. "The house-elf will get it, please sit."

A second later, a crack was heard and a very familiar face appeared, bowing lowly in his tattered pillowcase.

**It was Dobby.**

* * *

**AN: **Sadly, I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter. Too bad. However, this chapter came out rather well I think. So hopefully you might spare a moment for a quick review? The next chapter will be the final one before they return to Hogwarts. Enjoy.

**Mettea**


	5. Meetings of the Most Awkward

Disclaimer: As always, anything that you happen to recognize regrettably does not belong to me but to the most divine, J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 5: Meetings of the Most Awkward **

"Is everything alright Miss Potter?" Narcissa asked lightly.

Dorinda however only had eyes for the house-elf, who's head had shot up at her name. Their eyes met, dark green and emerald in a silent surprise. Julian held his emotions in better and stared blankly at Dobby, he knew there had to be some explanation. Draco was his friend, he was confident of that much.

"I've um, never seen a house-elf before." Dorinda said slowly as she practically had to tear her eyes away from Dobby, who had shifted his head back into his bow.

"Not very much to look at I assure you Miss Potter." Lucius said darkly. "The spill, elf."

"Right away Master Malfoy." Dobby snapped and the spill was clean. "If Master is be needing of anything else?"

"No. Leave us." Lucius commanded. Dobby happily disappeared once more. "Scare you, did he?"

"No." Dorinda shook her head. "Just caught off guard. I apologize for the interruption."

"Let us continue then." Lucius replied. And the meal continued as if nothing had ever happened but Dorinda's head was reeling.

She had for the most part believed that what Julian had been saying was true. Draco could be cruel and he was for the most part an insensitive git. But Julian believed his friendship with the Malfoy was genuine and Dorinda couldn't really argue with it. They were an unlikely duo but a duo all the same. Dorinda's calculating green eyes sought out Draco's and as if she had called his name, he glanced up and they locked eyes.

Draco was still a child, a mere twelve years of age. But already, his eyes held the emotionless glint of his father's and even of Narcissa's. Dorinda looked closer though and far deep in them, was what she perceived to be as curiosity. Whether it was for her reaction to Dobby or for the thought of whether his plan was working or not, she wasn't quite sure. Did she honestly, without a doubt, believe that Draco would not wish for Julian to return to Hogwarts? No of course not. Something much deeper was going on and she was determined to figure out what exactly.

"Not to your tasting Miss Potter?" Lucius's smooth voice bit through her thoughts. She glanced over at him, blushing slightly as she realized she had been staring at Draco, and met the much colder eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"I apologize but I don't think I am feeling very well anymore. Might I return to my rooms?" Dorinda cleared her throat softly.

Lucius tilted his head in his approval, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly and Dorinda quietly excused herself. She caught the worried glance of her brother but ignored it and quickly went to her rooms. How she managed to find them without getting spectacularly confused in the dark halls of Malfoy Manor, was a mystery. But as she opened her door, she was met with a familiar scene. She quickly shut the door and stared open mouthed at the visitor.

"Miss Dorinda!" Dobby squeaked as he twisted his ears anxiously. "You have come to the house of my Master!"

"So I've realized." Dorinda said slowly. "Dobby what is going on?"

"Miss Dorinda tis not safe." Dobby looked around in paranoia. "Miss Dorinda and Mister Julian must return to their own home!"

"Not going to happen Dobby." Dorinda said in frustration as she plopped down next to the terrified elf. "Look I won't speak of your visit to us to any of the Malfoy's but I need something to go on Dobby."

"Miss Dorinda is too kind to poor old Dobby." Dobby seemed to calm down slightly at the promise of loyalty from Dorinda. "The Potter's mustn't return to Hogwarts!"

"Yes, yes I know." Dorinda sighed. "What I don't know is why!"

"A terrible danger will happen there this year." Dobby said, his eyes full of tears. "Tell Dobby that the Potter's won't return."

"We have to return Dobby." Dorinda shook her head, it wasn't even a question. "Who is planning these horrible things?"

"Dobby must go now Miss Potter." Dobby ignored her question. "Miss Dorinda and Mister Julian need to return home, tis safer!"

"Dobby." Dorinda pleaded but the house-elf disappeared with a startling crack. Seconds later, Julian opened her door and slid inside.

"Dorinda I know what you're thinking." Julian started as he went to sit down with his frazzled sister. Dorinda hushed him and told him of Dobby's and her conversation. "Nothing make's since."

"Unless it's Lucius." Dorinda whispered to Julian. Julian gave her a perplexed look.

"And what would be the purpose of him causing trouble at Hogwarts?" Julian wondered, his face doubtful. "His own son there, you can't honestly believe him to risk it?"

"I dunno honestly." Dorinda shrugged.

She didn't know the man well enough to say what he was truly capable of. She had heard stories of his dark allegiances, particularly of his escapades with Voldemort but did she truly believe him to be heartless in concerns to his own son? Was it possible? Of course. But was it logical? Dorinda wasn't quite sure. While the Malfoy's operated on a seemingly different level then they themselves, even in the mist of their cold masks, there was a love. It was not obvious and it was a more of a mutual respect but it was there. Surely Lucius loved his only son?

"Don't forget to write to Rose tonight." Julian reminded her. "I've already prepared a letter to Harry. I will send over Artemis." Artemis was Draco's owl.

"Of course." Dorinda nodded as she laid back against her soft pillow. Julian left with a soft smile.

With a little over a month before they were due back in school. Dorinda couldn't help but wonder what would happen in that time frame. Were her and Julian even safe here?

She wasn't sure of that either.

* * *

Despite her worry, time flew rather fast at Malfoy Manor. It had already been two weeks and she couldn't believe it was but a week before she would return back to Hogwarts. She had spent most of her time in the company of Narcissa, whom she believed had taken a liking to her. Dorinda couldn't tell for sure because of the lack of emotion the woman would show. However, she had been more than willing to teach Dorinda about being a lady of class in the wizarding world.

Narcissa had even went as far as to prepare mock dinners where she learned wizarding etiquette, which explained Draco's actions from dinner their first night here. A lady was never to seat herself if a man was present in the room. She was taught how to walk with her head high and what was proper to wear at different times. She was taught how to mask her face better and Narcissa even taught her some beauty charms. Dorinda could even practice them in Malfoy Manor because the wards prevented the Ministry from knowing whether or not illegal underage magic was being performed. It rendered the trace useless. Dorinda wasn't sure if that was entirely legal and she didn't ask. She was just thankful, she was able to get extra practice in, she didn't want to be rusty when she returned to Hogwarts.

Julian hadn't seen much of his sister, whom he knew was spending most of her time with Mrs. Malfoy. He himself had spent a few good days in the presence of Lucius and of course Draco. Lucius had insisted that they go man-shopping for some new underclothes and robes for Julian, after he had seen the ragged over sized clothes Julian had brought. Lucius also spent time showing him how to be a wizarding gentleman, which Julian didn't care for but he listened all the same. The Malfoy's certainly had manners.

Often, Lucius took them to his private study and showed them bits of dark magic, which unnerved Julian while also fascinating him at the same time. Julian didn't dare try any of it but kept the knowledge, just in case it ever turned out to be handy.

Julian didn't believe Lucius was a dark wizard. Who was to say what was dark magic and what was light? Certainly there was lines that shouldn't be crossed but then that left the middle, the gray side. Julian was happy to see that Draco, while respectfully listening to his father, still seemed to hold very little interest in the dark enchantments as well. They were young and fascinated, and still at an age where they didn't quite understand what it was to be dark. Lucius never tried to use any of the spells on the two boys, so surely he wasn't evil. It was more of an informative demonstration.

"Knowledge is power boys." Lucius had said at the end of their last little get together in his study. Lucius's slate gray eyes held a distant glint in them, as if reliving a memory. His lip was curled up slightly as he peered down at his son and his best friend. "You'd do well to remember that."

Life at Malfoy Manor was peaceful, something that Dorinda nor Julian figured wasn't even possible at the Burrow. They had been corresponding regularly with Harry and Rose, who were having a blast, and had plans to meet up with them at Diagon Alley. Rose had very much enjoyed the robes that Dorinda had had sent over for her. She didn't know that Dorinda had written to Madam Malkin and ordered her an identical set of everything she herself had received earlier that summer. Rose would be pleasantly surprised when it came time to get fitted for her new school robes. Harry had for the most part forgiven the two for leaving so suddenly and was very understanding. He wasn't happy that they were staying with the Malfoy's, especially after they spoke of Dobby's presence but Julian reassured him daily.

"Miss Dorinda?" Narcissa's airy voice came through the door of her rooms. Dorinda smiled, she preferred Narcissa to use her first name. She didn't like being called Miss Potter all the time, she thought it made her sound old. Narcissa had taught her though that it wasn't proper to use someone's first name without being given permission to do so.

"Come in Madam Malfoy." Dorinda answered with a smile. She had taken to calling Narcissa this after their first lesson together. Since Narcissa was a lady of prominence and married, Madam was supposed to be used. It also made Dorinda feel important when she said it.

"Almost ready then?" Narcissa inquired as she took in the appearance of Dorinda, who sat in front of the cherry wooden vanity. Dorinda was brushing her hair, today they would be going out to Diagon Alley. "Might I?"

"Of course." Dorinda said at once, handing over the brush instantly. Narcissa's eyes gleamed as she began to brush Dorinda's long black hair. "Are the boys ready?"

"Just about, Lucius is fixing your brother's hair." Narcissa answered as she ran the brush through softly and gently. The woman peered at Dorinda in the reflection of the mirror. "Those robes look very elegant."

"Thank you." Dorinda blushed. Whenever Narcissa paid her a compliment, she couldn't hold back her embarrassment. It was such a big deal for her. Narcissa was a very beautiful woman, this could not be argued, and it meant the world for Dorinda to hear praises coming from the Malfoy Matriarch. And Narcissa knew this. "I wasn't sure to be honest, since my hair is so dark."

"No it contrasts nicely." Narcissa reassured her confidently, setting the brush down. Dorinda stood up and peered at herself in the mirror.

She wore robes of dark green and underneath was a summer dress of black that fell just below her knees. Her hair hung in waves down to the middle of her back, framing her face gently. She was very short compared to Narcissa's 5'11 frame but she stood proud next to the aristocratic woman. Narcissa laid a hand on Dorinda's small shoulder before turning around to leave quietly through the door.

Dorinda couldn't help but touch the spot where the older woman's hand had just laid. It was a comforting touch, though Narcissa's face had been void from any emotion. It was almost motherly and for the first time, Dorinda couldn't help but think if this was what having a mother felt like. Her heart fluttered silently and she took in a big calming breath, today wasn't the day to cry. Today would be a happy day.

And with that thought, she too turned around and left the room.

"Master Malfoy." Dorinda greeted, bowing her head slightly in respect. Lucius nodded his greeting as Dorinda entered the foyer. "You look nice Julian."

Julian smiled roughly at her and adverted his eyes. He wore robes of black, with a purple dress shirt underneath and black slacks. His slightly longer than shoulder length hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a purple sash, courtesy of Lucius. This hair-do looked good on him and he felt confident with it. It made him feel more wizard-like almost.

"Might we be on our way then?" Narcissa's voice entered the room. It wasn't much longer before they landed at the Leaky Cauldron through the fireplace.

"Go along and get the books, I'll take the boys." Lucius told Narcissa, who nodded obediently. "We shouldn't be long, just a business matter."

"I have no doubt we will still be at Flourish and Blotts by the time you are finished." Narcissa answered with a glance at an eager looking Dorinda. Lucius nodded and led the two boys away towards another alley that Dorinda had never noticed. "To Gringott's then?"

They made a quick trip to Gringott's so that Dorinda could gather some money for her things and for the duration of the school year. They then headed over to an overcrowded Flourish and Blotts. Apparently a man named Gilderoy Lockhart was there for a book signing. He appeared to be an over flashy, smiling idiot, which Narcissa confirmed that he was.

"He's the author of practically all my school books." Dorinda said as she peered at her list. Narcissa nodded, her face in a sneer.

"Yes, he is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I hear." Narcissa said softly to hear, trying to gracefully maneuver through the crowds of gawking witches. "Come, let's go do the rest of our shopping first."

They quickly pushed passed the crowds once more as they safely made it through the store and back out to Diagon Alley. Dorinda let out a large relieving sigh, she had been beginning to feel claustrophobic. She was startled moments later however when something soft collided with her back, throwing a face full of thick red hair in Dorinda's face. She couldn't help but smile.

"Rose!" Dorinda turned around and hugged her sister back just as enthusiastically. "You look divine!"

"Do I?" Rose smiled as she stepped back and fiddled with her matching dark green robes in embarrassment. "Thank you for them, Mrs. Malfoy. I like them a lot."

"You are welcome Miss Potter." Narcissa answered with a nod. "You didn't come alone did you?"

"Oh no, only we've lost Harry." Rose's smile faltered. "We flooed for the first time and Mrs. Weasley thinks that Harry might have gone a fireplace too far. They are looking for him."

"I see." Narcissa said, looking out towards the crowds in Diagon Alley. "You are welcome to join us for the time being."

"Really?" Rose's eyes lit up. "Only I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't I assure you." Narcissa looked back down at Rose. "You look like your mother."

"Oh." Rose smiled, her cheeks aflame. She hadn't been expecting that. "That's very kind of you to say."

"Might we go to Madam Malkin's?" Dorinda asked eagerly. "Rose still needs to be fitted to her school robes."

Narcissa nodded and they made their way to the slightly busy robes shop. Dorinda waited patiently as Rose was fitted for her new school robes and as Rose paid, she revealed her surprise.

"For the other robes Madam Malkin." Dorinda said slyly, glancing at Rose as she handed over the money. "Might we see them?"

"Of course Miss Potter." Madam Malkin gestured for them to follow, leading them to a small backroom. Madam Malkin levitated a plastic cover off of a rack of fully tailored robes, underclothes and shoes.

"I've gotten these made just for you Rose." Dorinda smiled at her sister, who's eyes went very large. "Only I know how much you've enjoyed the others."

"All for me?" Rose breaths were slightly staggered as she walked over to the rack and ran her hand over a pair of silver robes. "Oh my."

"Do you like them then?" Dorinda asked, her tone slightly jilted with emotion.

"Like them?" Rose said softly. "I _adore _them. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are truly the best sister ever!"

Rose threw herself at her slightly taller sister again and hugged her as tightly as she possibly could. She couldn't wait to be able to try on all these new clothes and finally be able to throw away the ragged old dresses and torn jeans the Dursley's had given her to wear. She couldn't stop saying thank you even after they left the shop, with the promise that the clothes would be sent over to the Burrow later that night.

"There's Harry!" Rose exclaimed suddenly as she took off running through the crowd once more. Dorinda looked up and sure enough there was Harry, surprisingly walking next to Julian. "The Weasley's have been so worried Harry, what happened?"

"Found him in Knockturn Alley." Lucius explained to Narcissa who raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Lucky that I was the one to have done so."

Harry grimaced, he wasn't so sure that he would go as far as to say he had been lucky to have been found by Lucius. However, Julian had been with the man, which was the only reason he had revealed himself from his hiding spot after they had exited Borgin and Burkes. Lucius had been selling what Harry could only assume was illegal poisons while Julian and Draco looked around the room in unashamed interest.

"My brother the dark wizard, who knew!" Julian laughed happily as he clasped his smiling brother's shoulder.

"Ah there is your company." Lucius said as his eyes hardened to steel. The Weasley's were easily spotted by their flaming red hair and once more, they all fell into an awkward silence.

"Harry dear, we've been so worried!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed the skinny boy and hugged him lovingly. "We hoped you only went a grate too far!"

"Knockturn Alley." Harry mumbled as he placed his glasses back on his nose. Mr. Malfoy had fixed them with a simple spell after Harry noticed they had broken coming through the floo.

"Wicked!" George and Fred said at the exact same time, their faces bright with smiles. Mrs. Weasley sent them a glare. "We've never been allowed."

"I should think not!" Mrs. Weasley said in anger. "A place for dark wizards, not a place for children!"

Julian awkwardly shuffled as Mr. Weasley gave Mr. Malfoy a suspicious look, knowing full well that to have found Harry meant that they themselves had been in Knockturn Alley. Dorinda pursed her lips but kept her mouth shut, while all three Malfoy's sneered but didn't say a word. Looks were exchanged uncomfortably between the two groups.

"Might we return to Flourish and Blotts then?" Narcissa broke the silence as she peered down at Dorinda, who nodded gratefully. With a look at Harry and Rose, Dorinda and Julian quickly followed after the Malfoy's.

"What I wouldn't give to know what Lucius Malfoy was doing in Knockturn Alley." Mr. Weasley muttered as he glared at their retreating backs.

"Was selling some stuff at Borgin and Burkes." Harry mumbled with a shrug. "Said something about the Ministry finding them if they raided his manor."

"So he's worried." Arthur smiled in satisfaction.

"Dirty snakes the lot of them." Fred chuckled, ignoring the hurt looks on Harry and Rose's faces.

"Can't believe your guy's brother and sister even hang out with them." Ron shook his head in confusion as they too began to walk towards Flourish and Blotts.

"They can't be all bad since they do." Rose said, thinking of how nice Narcissa had been to her as she fingered her silky robes.

"The Malfoy's are as dark as you get." Ron said, his face red with anger. Rose shrugged in uncertainty but didn't respond.

They got through the crowds, ignored the Malfoy clan, smiled at Julian and Dorinda, and then laughed as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sighed at the sight of Gilderoy Lockhart. Rose thought him to be handsome but she was too shy to unashamedly gawk at the man, who seemed to be a bit obnoxious. Ron got stepped on by a little old man that had a large wizarding camera and kept snapping photo's for the Daily Prophet.

"Big deal, it's only Gilderoy Lockhart." Ron said in a sulk as he rubbed his sore foot. Said man looked up as he heard his name and smiled widely as he caught sight of Harry and Rose.

"It can't be the Potter's!" Lockhart exclaimed as he grabbed both of their arms and dragged them over behind the table he had previously been sitting at. "Surely your other brother and sister are here too?" Rose couldn't help but nervously glance at an amused Dorinda and Julian. Lockhart followed her gaze and if at all possible, his smile widened. "Come come! Together we're worth the front page!"

"Without you, we're worth the front page!" Julian chuckled but smiled all the same, throwing an arm around Gilderoy for good measure. The man ignored the comment and laughed, the other three did their best not to grimace.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When the young Potter's here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present to them now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. Them and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and they soon found themselves being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under the weight, they all managed to make their way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron. Harry dumped the books into the cauldron.

"You take these, I will buy my own." Harry said with a smile. "In fact, I think we all might just buy our own."

Dorinda nodded and handed over the books to Mr. Weasley, Julian gave his to Mrs. Weasley and Rose to gave them Ron. It was the least they all could do for all the hospitality they had been shown by the family. They knew the Weasley's were struggling to make ends meet and if they could help a little, then they would. They all four ignored the protests of the elder Weasley's and refused to take them back when they tried to hand the books to them again.

"Bet, you loved that, didn't you Potter!" Draco Malfoy sneered as he sauntered over. Julian laughed, noticing the amused glint in Draco's eyes.

"Bloody well did, didn't I?" Julian guffawed loudly, throwing his arm around his best friend's shoulder. Draco pushed it off with a raised eyebrow.

"Famous Potter! Can't even go into the bookshop without making the bloody front page!" Draco continued but was now overheard by a small redhead, who obviously wasn't aware of the joking atmosphere.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!" said Ginny. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, it was the first time the girl had spoken in front of him. She spoke to Rose all the time when Harry wasn't around but never to or in front of him. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Hermione fought her way over, clutching a stack of Lockhart's books.

"Not me mate." Julian shook his head sadly. "Only has eyes for Harry." Ginny blushed but kept her glare.

"I'm surprised to even see you lot in a bookstore." Draco went on, his voice getting colder. "Bet your parents will have to go hungry for a month to afford all this."

"Malfoy." Ron finally growled out, Harry put an arm out to stop Ron. "Think your better than us just cause your rich?"

"Well that's certainly one reason." Draco sneered. Lucius Malfoy came up behind Draco and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now, now Draco do play nice." Lucius said silkily smirking down at the small redheads.

"Lucius." Arthur said, his voice clipped as he too placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

"Been busy at the ministry I hear, with all the raids." Lucius sneered.

"Nervous no doubt Lucius." Arthur commented softly. Lucius's face hardened and his sneer became more pronounced. Dorinda shuffled her feet nervously, she could tell this wasn't going to end well. "Preparing your house I dare say."

"Been paying you overtime I hope for all your prying?" Lucius continued, he picked out a book from Ginny's cauldron. It was old and the cover was tattered but the title was _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. _"Obviously not."

"Speaking of being paid, I suspect Borgin paid you well for your selected items, did he?" Arthur continued, his face red. Lucius's eyes flickered over to Hermione's parents, who stood awkwardly to the side.

"Perhaps one day they will begin to pay you for being a disgrace to the wizarding world." Lucius said slowly, his glare turning back to Arthur Weasley.

"We have a very different view of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur Weasley spit out in anger. The four siblings exchanged looks, the air was too tense.

"Clearly." Mr. Malfoy sneered. "The company you keep, and I thought you could sink no lower-"

Apparently that was the breaking point for Mr. Weasley as he threw himself at Lucius Malfoy, punching the slightly taller man in his face. Wands lay forgotten on the floor as Mr. Weasley shoved the blonde man into the book case causing books to fall all over the floor.

"Get him Dad!" Fred and George yelled as they cheered for their father.

"Arthur no!" Mrs. Weasley screeched in embarrassment as everyone in the book shop turned to watch the scuffle.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dorinda yelled in concern. Was this how two gentlemen were meant to act in public!

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up -" Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had a beginning of a black eye. He was still holding Ginny's transfiguration book, he thrust it at her.

"Here, girl, take your book, it's the best your father can give you." Lucius spit angrily. "Boys."

Lucius swept himself out of the bookstore quickly, Draco following obediantly behind. Julian gave his brother a look of awe before he too followed. Mrs. Malfoy, calm as ever, gripped Dorinda's shoulder and with a sneer at Mrs. Weasley, led Dorinda out of the store as well.

"Way to go Dad!" Ron yelled after they left. "You sure showed him!"

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here." The assistant of the bookstore looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving. He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report, said it was all publicity."

But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. Harry couldn't help but exchange smiles with a still quiet Rose, who slowly smiled back.

Summer was nearly over.

**It was time to return to Hogwarts.**

* * *

**AN: **Took me a little to get this chapter going, not very satisfied with the end result but won't keep it from being published. I received two reviews! Amazing, thank you so very much. They truly mean the world. One day I will work on this chapter again, for now it gets the point across. Thank you once again.

**Mettea**


	6. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: As always, anything that you happen to recognize regrettably does not belong to me but to the most divine, J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 6: Return to Hogwarts**

Dorinda hurried around her room as she haphazardly threw clothes into her trunk, she didn't want to forget anything. Annabelle lay lazily on the overly large bed, opening an eye every once an awhile when Dorinda would sigh impatiently. She couldn't believe that she would be returning to Hogwarts today. She was excited to say the least, impending danger or not. She felt truly at home at Hogwarts. Throwing her last pair of robes in the trunk, she looked up as a knock came at her door.

"Come in." Dorinda answered lightly as she fiddled with the lock on her trunk. She smiled softly as the ever elegant Madam Malfoy walked in.

"Remembered everything have you?" Narcissa said lightly as she entered and shut the door gently behind herself.

"I think so." Dorinda replied glancing around the room for good measure.

"If you've forgotten anything, it can be sent to you." Narcissa assured her. "Come sit."

"It must be nearly time to go?" Dorinda wondered as she took a seat on the bed next to Narcissa.

"Yes but I need to talk to you first." Narcissa explained. "You will write to me yes?"

"If that is what you wish." Dorinda said slowly, her eyes confused.

"Draco writes but he is always very short, much like his father." Narcissa went on. "I tend to have too much time on my hands once Draco is away for school."

"Oh." Dorinda said in realization. Narcissa got lonely, only she would never admit to or say it aloud. "Yes of course I will."

"One more thing dear." Narcissa said as Dorinda anxiously stood up once more. She slowly retook her seat. "I've gotten you something."

"Oh Madam Malfoy I couldn't." Dorinda instantly began to protest but stopped at the look on Narcissa's face. "You've already gotten me too much, how could I dare?"

"You will." Narcissa said simply and with confidence. "It's not much but every girl should have at least one piece of decent jewelery."

Narcissa reached into her inside robes pocket and pulled out a long rectangular box. She stared at it for a moment before she slowly offered it to Dorinda. Taking in a deep silent breath, she took the light box from her with a small anxious smile. With an encouraging nod from Narcissa, she opened it promptly. Her eyes went wide as they took in the beautiful necklace before her. Set on a shining silver chain was a large raindrop crystal, filled with what appeared to be actual water. It sparkled in the light of the room, the lightest blue she had ever seen.

"Madam Malfoy." Dorinda said breathlessly. "It's amazing, you shouldn't have."

"Come let me see." Narcissa said. Dorinda handed it back over, her mouth agape in wonder. "Stand up and turn around."

Dorinda did as she was told and instinctively pulled back her long black hair. She smiled as wide as her face would let her as Narcissa's delicate hands placed the necklace around her neck and fixed the clasp. It was refreshingly cold against her skin. Dorinda slowly turned around and went over to the mirror and stared in awe. It lay flat against her chest, beautiful and sparkling.

"I don't know what to say." Dorinda said honestly as she fingered the pendant. Narcissa had been so very kind to her. She wasn't use to the almost motherly attention, it was a bit overwhelming.

"You don't have to say anything." Narcissa assured her. "Dorinda, you are a special girl."

"I am?" Dorinda said surprised, her eyes doubtful.

"Yes." Narcissa insisted. "You represent you're family well."

"I do?" Dorinda said even more doubtful.

"I always wanted a daughter, you know." Narcissa said emotionless as she turned away. "But Lucius only wanted Draco, an heir."

Dorinda grimaced slightly as she bit her lip. It was the first time she ever felt like Narcissa was revealing some sort of emotion. So, it surprised her when Narcissa took a fleeting glance back at her and for the first time, Dorinda could clearly make out the emotion in the older woman's eyes, even though she instantly regretted doing so. Regret swam there.

It was bittersweet.

* * *

Mornings at The Burrow were always sure to be loud and chaotic. People were being tripped over, milk was be spilled and everyone was yelling. Mrs. Weasley went around throwing things to people like a star rugby player while Mr. Weasley stood looking confusingly around. Perhaps even calm as he sipped his morning coffee. Harry and Rose sat in the middle of the living room, their trunks packed and ready to go the night before.

"I like it here." Rose commented as she took a seat next to her brother on his trunk. "It actually feels like a home should. I mean I think this is how it should feel?"

"No you're right Rose. Its comforting." Harry agreed smiling as Ron nose dived for the last biscuit, leaving a scowling George in his wake.

"Trunks in the car!" Molly screeched as she finished cleaning the morning breakfast mess from the table. "We're going to be late!"

"Calm down Mum we have plenty of time!" Fred yelled back as he started out the door with his own trunk.

"I will get yours Rose." Harry told her as he pushed her small hand away. Rose smiled gratefully, her trunk was quite heavy with her new books and robes. She followed as her brother left The Burrow and went over to the old muggle car.

"Not a word to Molly." Mr. Weasley said as Harry looked inside the old Ford Anglia trunk. Rose curiously went over and inspected it for herself. She couldn't help the giggle that tumbled out of her mouth and she instantly stifled it with her hand.

"Come on we better get a good seat." Harry told her honestly as he opened the door for her to clamor in.

When they were all in the car, six of them in the backseat comfortably, Mrs. Weasley peered back with a smile. Harry wondered if she knew that Mr. Weasley had put enlargement charms on the car but by the happy expression on her face, he highly doubted it.

"Muggles do know more than we give them credit for don't they?" Mrs. Weasley said as she adjusted to the slightly torn seat. She sat spaciously in the front with Mr. Weasley and a very excited Ginny. "I mean you would never know from the outside that it has this much room in it, would you?"

Harry and Rose shared knowing smiles and they took a fleeting glance back at The Burrow. It wasn't long before they returned, much earlier than they ever expected too. George had forgotten his box of Filibuster Fireworks. Then again just moments after they took off, Fred realized that he had forgotten his broomstick. They had almost reached the highway before Ginny screeched about leaving behind her diary. By that time it was already getting quite late and everyone was wearing stressed expressions.

"We'll make it won't we Harry?" Rose asked doubtfully as she looked up at her brother through a curtain of her red hair. Harry just grabbed her hand soothingly and listened in to Mr. Weasley.

"Come on Molly, no one will notice. This button here is a little invisibility booster that I installed. We can get up in the air and above the clouds and no one would be the wiser." Arthur argued weakly but Molly was already shaking her head before he even finished.

"I already said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight."

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Everyone was quiet and hurried as Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for the trunks. They all hurried into the station as Hedwig and Lily hooted away in their cages.

After catching the Hogwarts Express their first year, the barrier didn't seem as scary this time. They would have to run straight through the seemingly solid brick wall to reach Platform Nine and Three Quarters, which wasn't visible to the muggle eye. It didn't hurt to run through it but it had to be done skillfully otherwise muggles would notice a person vanishing.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley as she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her sleeve. Mr. Weasley was steeling glances at the ticking clock, which showed that they only had five minutes left to catch the train.

Percy strode briskly through with no problems and Rose let out a relieved sigh, she had still been a bit worried. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly followed with Ginny and then Fred and George. That left Harry and Rose with Ron in tow.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute." Ron said to Harry. They both nodded reassuringly to the red-headed girl, who took in a deep breath.

They took a second to make sure all the animal's cages were securely in place and with exchanged glances, they took off toward the barrier confidently. Just a few feet away, they broke into a run.

**Boom!**

They hit a solid wall and the trolleys went crashing sideways to the floor. Both the owls screeched loudly as their trunks rolled onto the platform floor. Harry was knocked off his feet by the impact and Rose lay awkwardly on the top of her tipped trolley. Ron was sprawled out with Scabber's cage atop of him. People were staring and a guard was yelling at them.

"Lost, lost control of the trolley!" Harry gasped out as he tried to regain his breath. Ron hurried to pick up Hedwig and Lily, who together were causing a scene. Muggles were shooting them disapproving glares. Harry, clutching his ribs, helped a dazed Rose up and they turned back to a red faced Ron. "Why can't we get through?"

"I dunno!" Ron said honestly as he looked around. People were still watching them curiously but Ron didn't seem to care as he banged on the still solid barrier.

"Ron quit it!" Rose hissed indignantly, she attempted to smile at the staring muggles. Harry ignored them as he stared longingly at the clock.

They had missed the train.

"I don't understand why the gateway has sealed itself!" Ron roared in anger. Rose closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"What about your parents? What if they can't get back through?" Rose asked softly. Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier.

"Can't hear a thing." Ron spoke bitterly. "What are we going to do! Who knows how long it will take for Mum and Dad to get back to us!"

"Ron calm down." Rose insisted, she didn't enjoy being stared at. While Lily had calmed down, Hedwig was continuing to screech.

"We better go wait by the car, I think we might be attracting too much attention-" Harry started to insist but Ron cut him off with an incredulous look.

"Harry the car!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"What about it?" Harry asked confusedly as horror entered Rose's emerald eyes.

"We can fly it to Hogwarts!"

"Are you bloody mad!" It was Rose this time screeching. Harry's eyebrows shot up at her language, she sounded like Dorinda. "Your parents would kill us!"

"We're stuck right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy-"

"But your Mum and Dad, how will they get back?" Harry asked worriedly as he gave the barrier another shove. It didn't budge. He looked up at Rose, resigned.

"You can't honestly believe that we should fly that thing?" Rose whispered in horror. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"They don't need the car!" Ron interrupted impatiently. "They know how to apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home. They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and not allowed to apparate yet!"

"Can you fly it?" Harry asked suddenly as his panic suddenly turned to excitement. Rose's mouth dropped open.

"No problem." Ron waved off his best friend's worry. "Come on let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express!"

"Rose." Harry urged her as he grabbed her arm but the smaller girl didn't budge. "Don't you want to return to Hogwarts?"

"Of course I do." Rose chewed her lip indecisively. "But Harry the muggles!"

"Don't worry there is the Invisibility Booster, remember?" Harry said with a smile as he started pushing his trolley after a hurried Ron. Rose reluctantly began to follow, if only to escape the curious eyes of all the strangers.

"But Harry?" Rose said feebly. She didn't like heights and she didn't like the feeling of being unsupported in the air. That was why she hated flying on a broomstick and why she sat still and quiet after their escape from the Dursley's.

"Look Rose I know how you feel about flying but it's the only way." Harry insisted with a grim look. "No come on we've got to hurry."

Once outside, the three headed over to the car that was still parked on a side street. Quickly, trunks were thrown in and Hedwig, Lily and Scabbers were tucked away in the backseat, calm once more. They all scooted in to the front and Rose took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch the ascend.

"Check that no one is watching Harry." Ron said as he started the ignition. Harry looked around and out the window but he didn't see a single person.

Ron pushed the silver button on the dashboard and the car disappeared. Looking down, Harry noticed that he too disappeared and it was a odd feeling. He was glad that Rose's eyes were still firmly shut, otherwise he knew she might began to cry fearfully. He could still feel the seat beneath his bottom and the glasses atop his nose but his eyes told him that none of those things were there. His temple gave a little pulse as his mind attempted to understand the magic.

"Let's go." Ron said as he let out a small breath. The ground and the old buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose and in seconds, the whole of London lay below them.

The excitement didn't last long though. Seconds later there was a popping noise and everyone suddenly reappeared.

"Uh, Ron?" Harry said nervously, not sure if they were seeing the same thing. Ron began to jab the silver button.

"It's faulty!" Ron yelled causing Rose to open her eyes. She screamed loudly and Harry hurried to cover his ears.

Both he and Ron pummeled the little button and the car vanished once more, which issued another blood curling scream from Rose. But the car quickly flickered back into sight.

"Shut her up!" Ron yelled as he slammed his foot onto the accelerator. They shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.

"Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of clouds pressing in on the from all sides.

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in." Ron said honestly.

"Dip back down real quick then." Harry said as he rubbed the arm of a hyperventilating Rose. "Do those breathing exercises Rose, the ones Dorinda showed us."

"There it is!" Ron yelled happily. Harry peered out the window and couldn't help but smile.

"Look Rose, it's the train." Harry urged his sister, who peeked open one eye at the Hogwarts Express that was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.

"Due North." Ron said confidently as he inspected the compass on the dashboard. "We will just have to check in on it every half hour of so. Hold on."

Ron plummeted the car back through the thick clouds and into the blinding sky above them. It was a beautiful sight to see, the hot sun beating relentlessly down on the old car and the sky the brightest blue he had ever seen. The clouds beneath them skimming the tires. This was surely the way to travel.

Rose sat ridged in the middle of the laughing boys as they passed toffee back and forth. She tried to concentrate on meditating but fear kept invading her thoughts. Not to mention she was sure Dorinda and Julian would be wondering where they were by now. They would be sick with worry. All she could was repeat that they were okay, that they were going to be okay. They would all be back at Hogwarts soon enough.

_They were okay. _

* * *

Dorinda sat up a little straighter as a stray thought entered her head. Her eyebrows cinched together as she tried to hold onto the random thought that had invaded her mind. She had previously been thinking about where Rose and Harry could possibly be. George and Fred had said that they never made it through the barrier and that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had went back after them.

But that thought. _They were okay. _She hadn't been very optimistic in her head, that was Julian. Was that even _her_ thought?

"I can't find them anywhere!" Julian opened the door to her compartment that she was sharing with Padma Patil and a few other Ravenclaw's in her year.

"I told you that you wouldn't." Dorinda said but her usual bite wasn't there.

"What's the matter?" Julian asked as he took in Dorinda's puzzled expression. She looked up at her brother and tilted her head to the side.

"They're okay."

An hour ago, the car had began to give off a loud whining noise as if it no longer wanted to continue the long arduous journey. Thankfully, Rose had fallen into either a deep meditation or had passed out from fear. As they continued on Harry and Ron exchanged many worried looks as they pretended not to notice the noise getting louder. When they flew back down below the clouds once more, they were met with a much darker sky and a encouraging sight.

"There!" Harry yelled loudly. "Straight ahead!"

Rose woke up with a jolt and as her eyes took in the sky around her she nearly screamed. Harry covered her mouth just in time and pointed towards the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle. He slowly released her mouth from his hold and they shared in a glorious smile.

They had made it.

But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.

"Come on, we're nearly there now come on." Ron rubbed the dashboard a bit and gave the steering wheel a little shake.

The engine gave off a loud groan. Small jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Rose hurried to grip onto Harry's arm as he took to digging his nails into the seat. They were nearing the lake when the car gave a nasty wobble. Rose's breath hitched as she held it. Harry glanced out of his window and could see the smooth, black and glassy surface of the water a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled once more.

"Come on." Ron muttered, his blue eyes darting around. They were over the lake, the castle was right ahead and Ron put his foot down determinedly.

There was a loud clunk, a splutter and the engine died completely. Rose removed her face from her brother's neck and looked at him directly.

"Harry was that-" Rose stopped abruptly as Ron began yelling fearfully. "-the engine?"

Harry didn't answer as he tore his eyes away from his sister's wide ones and watched as the nose of the car tilted down. They were headed straight for the castle wall. Ron was yelling for the car to stop but it wasn't listening and at the last second he turned the wheel. They made a sharp turn and barely missed the stone wall by inches. They were flying over the greenhouses and soon over the grand lawns.

"Stop!" Ron was yelling over and over as he now tapped the steering wheel with his wand desperately.

"Harry the tree!" Rose yelled suddenly as she threw her arm out.

"Ron watch out for the tree!" Harry yelled as he caught sight of it, he closed his eyes in anticipation of the impact.

But it never came.

Harry opened his eyes in confusion as he felt the car slowly and softly touch down on the green grass beneath the large intimidating tree. He looked at Rose who had her eyes covered with one of her arms while the other was still out straight in terror. He then looked at Ron who was moaning in despair as he held his now obviously broken wand.

"My wand." Ron moaned. "Look at my wand." It had snapped, almost in two and one half was dangling by mere splinters.

"Harry?" Rose's soft voice said. Harry slowly lifted her arms down and he hugged his sister tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. She nodded and Harry could feel the wet tears sliding down his neck.

Rose was about to answer when suddenly something rammed into his side of the car, throwing him into Rose. He didn't have time to readjust himself before the car was again hit brutally on the top, smashing it in dangerously close to their heads.

"What's happening!" Rose yelled fearfully as she clung to her brother.

Harry just barely shoved her head down in time when a branch from the tree they were under came barreling through the windshield, glass spraying everywhere. The car was being hit from every side by the angry tree. Ron was yelling once more as his door was hit viciously leaving a very large indent. The top of the car was hit again and they all had to dunk down in their seats as the roof threatened to close in.

"We're done for!" Ron shouted in fear. However, suddenly the car was vibrating once more. The engine had restarted.

"Reverse!" Harry yelled desperately as the column sized branch threatened to finally collapse the roof in on them. The car shot backwards quickly as it raced out of the tree's reach. It was still trying to impale them with it's thick unrelenting branches.

"That was bloody close!" Ron yelled as they came to a stop. They were all breathing heavily. "Well done car."

The car however, had seemed to have reached the end of it's tether. With a loud burst of noise, the car doors were thrown open and it's occupants were thrown out onto the slightly wet grounds. Hedwig, Lily and Scabber's cages were thrown from the backseat and landed roughly next to their owners before rolling away. Hedwig's cage managed to open and the screeching owl went flying off towards the castle. Their luggage was thrown from the car trunk with a resounding boom and then the car was off. It was headed towards the forbidden forest.

"Come back" Ron yelled angrily as he got up off the ground. "Dad is going to kill me!"

Rose pushed her protesting body off the ground as well and let out Lily, who was again screeching her disapproval in the way she was being treated. She too flew off towards the castle.

"You all right?" Harry asked once more as he brushed the dirt off his robes. They had changed into their school uniform in the car. Rose nodded as she held her arms tightly around her.

"Could you believe our luck?" Ron muttered shaking his head. "Of all the trees we could have hit, we have to get one that hits back."

"Come on, we better head up to the school." Harry sighed as he grabbed his trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in another. Rose and Ron followed suit and they began the ten minute trudge up the hill to the castle.

It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival that they had originally imagined it would be. Harry was glad no one was outside to see their rather pathetic attempt at a glorious arrival.

"I think the feast has already started." Ron said as they dropped their trunks by the foot of the front steps. "Hey look, its the Sorting!"

They all peered into the grandly lit window as a mousy haired boy took a seat and had the Sorting Hat placed upon his head. Every year new students were sorted into houses, usually family members went to the same house. Weasley's mostly went to Gryffindor while the Malfoy's always went to Slytherin. However, each of the Potter four was in a different house which last year, was quite a thing to see.

Hundreds of candles were floating around the Great Hall over four long and crowded tables. The light from them made the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars. Scared looking First Years were lined up to be sorted, Ginny Weasley among them, and Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the line in order to place the Sorting Hat upon the next child's head.

Headmaster Dumbledore was seated at the table that sat slightly higher than the house tables. It was horizontal to the vertical tables and overlooked them in intimidation. He looked every bit a wizard should be, with his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. He was watching the Sorting avidly. Harry spotted the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart down a few more seats. And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet.

Hagrid was a friend of the Potter's. He often invited them down for tea and some of his homemade rock cakes. The tea was a bit watery and the rock cakes, as hard as their namesake. But Hagrid was good company and more than willing to always help, whether he knew he was being helpful or not.

"Where is Professor Snape?" Rose wondered as she caught sight of the empty seat next to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Snape was the most disliked of all the Professor's that taught at Hogwarts. He was cruel, sarcastic and always favored those from his own house. Well except for maybe Julian. Snape taught Potions.

"Maybe he is ill!" Ron said hopefully.

"Maybe he's left!" Harry put in. "Because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" Ron added enthusiastically. "I mean everyone hates him-"

"Ron that's an awful thing to say." Rose interrupted. "I don't hate Professor Snape."

"Or maybe." A familiar and cold voice cut into the conversation behind them. "He is waiting to hear why you three didn't arrive on the school train?"

All three of them spun around quickly. There he was, Professor Snape, in his black robes that were rippling dangerously in a cold breeze. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose and greasy, shoulder length black hair. At the moment he had a menacing smile on his face that told them that they were in a lot of trouble.

"Follow me." Snape commanded.

They all stared straight ahead, not even daring to look at one another as they followed Snape up the steps into the echoing entrance hall, which was lit up with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.

"In." He barked, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.

They entered Snape's office, shivering in their thin robes. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things that Rose didn't really want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look down at them.

"So the train isn't good enough for half of the famous Potters and the faithful sidekick Weasley? Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we?" Snape whispered softly.

"No sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross-" But Snape wasn't going to allow Ron to finish.

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"

Ron gulped audibly as Harry and Rose exchanged grim looks. This wasn't the first time Snape have given off the impression of being able to read minds. But a moment later, Harry understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the _Evening Prophet_.

"You were seen!" He hissed, showing them the headline: _FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES! _He began to read aloud: "Two muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower...at Noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing...Mr. Angus Fleet, of Pebbles, reported to police...Six or seven muggles in all. I believe _your_ father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" Snape stopped and looked at Ron with a nasty smile. "Dear, dear his own son."

"Professor please." Rose began. Snape sent her an unidentified look. He obviously hadn't expected her to speak at all. "The barrier wouldn't let us through it sealed itself. There was no other way."

"I assure you little girl that there was plenty of ways." Snape glared at her as he turned his dark eyes back at the boys. "I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow."

"That tree did more damage to _us_ than we-" Ron blurted out but Snape didn't want to listen.

"Silence!" Snape snapped again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does rest with me. Rest assured if your brother had been with you Potter, he would be out of Hogwarts by now. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."

Harry and Ron stared at each other in horror. Professor McGonagall was no better than Snape when it came to breaking the rules. They were done for. Rose didn't feel hungry any more as she thought about what Professor Sprout might do to her. She kept her head down and her eyes closed in silence. She didn't want to be expelled from Hogwarts, that meant going back to the Dursleys!

Ten long minutes later, Snape returned and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout that accompanied him. Harry had seen his Head of House angry on several occasions but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go or he had never seen her this angry before. Professor Sprout looked nervous and kept shooting Rose inquisitive looks like she didn't understand how her prized student had gotten caught up in this mess. McGonagall raised her wand the moment she entered and all three of the young students flinched but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace. It instantly came to life.

"Sit." She barked and instantly their bottoms found chairs by the fire. "Explain."

Ron immediately launched into the story, starting with their inability to get through the barrier at the station. McGonagall stood still and thin mouthed the whole time while Sprout shifted around a lot.

"We had no choice Professor, we couldn't get on the train." Ron finished lamely looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe both of you have owls, yes?" She gave a pointed look to two guilty faces.

"I didn't think-" Harry started to mutter.

"That is rather obvious Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than they had ever seen him before, opened it. There stood the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Harry's whole body went numb while Rose fearfully closed her eyes in shame. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He was staring down his very crooked nose at them and suddenly they found themselves wishing that the Whomping Willow was still having a go at them. There was a long dreaded silence before he spoke.

"Please explain why you did this." Dumbledore said in disappointed voice.

Rose visibly flinched at his tone, it would have been better if he just shouted. Harry spoke to his knees as he retold the story of their day with a solemn voice. He didn't speak of Mr. Weasley's ownership of the said flying car but he somehow knew that Dumbledore was aware of this fact. But he never asked any questions. Harry finished in a sigh and Dumbledore stayed silent as he peered at them through his half-moon spectacles.

"We'll go and get our stuff then." Ron said hopelessly as he began to rise from his chair.

"What are you talking about Weasley?" McGonagall barked at him.

"Well you're expelling us aren't you?" Ron said seriously.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore finally spoke. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

"Thank you Professor." Rose muttered, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. Snape however looked as though Christmas had been canceled.

"Professor Dumbledore." Snape cleared his throat. "These children have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry and caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree. Surely acts of this nature-"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout to decide on their punishments Severus." Dumbledore answered calmly. "They do not belong in your House and therefore are not your responsibility. Now, I must go back to the feast Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious looking custard tart I want to sample."

Snape shot the group a look of pure venom as he allowed himself to be swept out of his own office, leaving them alone with the two female Professors. McGonagall was watching them like an eagle while Sprout seemed relieved that Snape had finally left.

"Are you alright deary, you look a bit beaten up I daresay." Professor Sprout commented as she hurried over to her student. She recited a cleaning spell at Rose, that cleaned her dirt marred robes quickly.

"I'm fine I promise." Rose said honestly. " I'm truly sorry Professor Sprout, honestly I was just so anxious to get back to school I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Oh never your mind deary, I'm sure it wasn't your idea." The older woman smiled as she comforted her student.

"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding." McGonagall said as she continued to glower at the boys.

"Not much." Ron argued as he hastily wiped the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor I wanted to watch my sister being sorted."

"The Sorting Ceremony is over." Professor McGonagall clipped. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good."

"And speaking of Gryffindor-" Professor McGonagall began sharply but Harry cut in.

"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't technically started, so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it, should it?" Harry spoke quickly, anxious for her response.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter," she said as she gave him a piercing look. "But you will both get detention." Harry's heart lightened considerably.

"Yes, I must do that for you as well dear." Professor Sprout shook her head sadly, she obviously did not want to give Rose a detention. "You must be punished too."

"I understand Professor." Rose smiled at her conflicted Head of House.

It was better than they could have hoped for. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursley's. That was nothing. They would surely be disappointed that the bloody tree didn't just off them. Harry stole a fleeting smile with his much more relaxed looking sister.

They were home again.


End file.
